High School Drama
by stuckinadream
Summary: Mai is the newest member of the Host Club, and the things she does remind everyone of Haruhi, but they are two completely different people. Can Mori decide: Mai or Hunny? Or will he be able to realize he can possibly have both? Will it all work out? R&R!
1. Pretty Little Secret

**CHAPTER 1: PRETTY LITTLE SECRET**

_"Is there any place here I can be alone?" _A girl walking down a long corridor thought.

"_That's all I want, and I never seem to get it. As usual."_

The corridor was beautiful, from a high ceiling with painted pictures to huge windows from the ceiling to the floor. The windows had the light shine in on the floor, making nice yellow-white squares, so the hallway didn't need lights. In fact, not just the corridor was beautiful, the whole gigantic school was. But this girl didn't seem to notice – or care. Her expressionless eyes were focused straight ahead.

She was at Ouran High School, for the super rich and beautiful, but she wasn't wearing the typical outfit for young ladies at Ouran – a yellow, puffy dress. Instead, she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with black embroidery, a black scarf that covered the embroidery, and tan pants with scraggly black shoes, all which seemed too small for her. Not something the super rich and beautiful would wear, you would think.

"_Stop being so selfish. No one gets everything they want."_

Then, the girl spotted a sign.

"_Hmmm… an unused music room. I can be alone here,"_ the girl thought. She didn't seem to talk out loud much. She opened the door and stepped inside.

The lights were so bright at first, but the girl didn't squint. Rose petals came flying from all directions, yet the girl's eyes still lacked emotion.

"Welcome," several people said at the same time.

Then they appeared as the lights dimmed down slightly. Seven boys dressed in historical clothes were smiling.

"Sorry," the girl said so quietly you could barely hear it.

Then she turned to leave.

"Oh," said a tall blond one. "A newcomer. Stay."

Then all the boys together said, "We're the High School Host Club!"

"What's your name?" Asked the blond one.

"Mai," the girl replied.

"Oh, are you new here?" He asked.

Then, a black-haired boy with glasses spoke up.

"Yes." He said, opening his black notebook.

"She's a scholarship student who just arrived at Ouran Academy today. She's a freshman, like Haruhi. And what brings you here? Did you hear about the club?"

"I was just looking for a place to uh… be alone." Her eyes – still expressionless.

"Oh really?" The blond boy asked, but it didn't really sound like a question.

Then he got close to Mai and reached out to touch her face, but stopped when he heard a loud noise. Mai had dropped her books. Then the boy bent down to pick them up; after Mai, who had already bent down to pick them up, fixing her scarf so it still covered the embroidery on her shirt. When the blond boy bent down, she quickly stood up and backed away. She wasn't used to having boys so close. It was strange that this whole time, her eyes, her face, her body, told nothing. Everything about her showed no emotion. She kept backing up, and then tripped on something and fell backwards. Her back hit something and she spun around. Everyone was watching as a blue vase tipped over and began to fall. Mai leaned over the wooden stand it was just on and grabbed for it. One finger barely touched it as it hit the floor and smashed into pieces. Then two red hair boys who looked exactly alike stood on each side of Mai and said, "Aww… that's the second one broken out of four. You'll just have to pay eight million yen for it."

Then, the boy with glasses said, "She's a scholarship student, remember? This feels awfully familiar."

"Jeez," said the twins in sync. "Yeah. Creepy."

Then the blond one said, "Guess what Mai? Haruhi here did the same thing not too long ago when she first came to Ouran."

He pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Then the blond one looked at the boy with glasses.

"Kyouya, what should we do? The same thing as Haruhi? But we already know she's a girl."

Kyouya asked Mai, "Has anyone seen you in this school yet?"

"I didn't have any classes yet." She answered just as quietly as the time she talked before.

"It might still work, Tamaki." Kyouya said to the blond one.

"Alright! Mai, you are in dept now because you probably can't pay for the vase, right?" She nodded.

"You'll be a host from now on. Do you mind dressing like a boy?" She shook her head no.

"Haruhi's a girl, too. All the students here think she's a boy. She's your age too." He added, even though it didn't really matter. Kyouya loved adding in extra facts to make him seem smarter than he actually was (but he still was practically a genius).

"Kyouya, go get a hair dresser! We'll cut it short."

Mai's brown hair was already short, but it seemed to be cut sloppily, like she cut it herself. Tamaki examined her a little close, but not as close as before because he knew how she reacted. But of course, Tamaki thought it was just because of his good looks. Little did he know…..

Tamaki looked shocked for a moment when he noticed all the scars on Mai's face, but he quickly recovered and didn't say anything.

"Hikaru, Karou, go get a men's uniform for Mai!"

The red haired twins took off. They must be Hikaru and Karou.

"Haruhi, go get the tea ready. The ladies will be here soon. Then you can give Mai instructions. Honey-sempai, go get the cake."

"Yes sir!" said the shortest one, who was holding a pink bunny. He looked about 4 or 5 years old.

"Me and Usa-chun will get right to it." Then he took off.

So, Honey-sempai was the short blond one, and Usa-chun was his bunny. The only one left standing was a tall, black - haired one, who looked very strong. Mai finally got a good glimpse at the muscular one. She had a flash of emotion go across her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Mori-sempai, go check the roster and change Mai's name to Mao. Mai is a girl's name, so all the girls will know her secret if we call her by her real name." Mori-sempai took off without a word.

Kyouya said, "Mai, come with me."

They walked into a different room, and it was designed like a hair dressers. Only the teacher, Kyouya, and Mai were in the room.

"Can we have it cut a little neater?" Kyouya asked, pointing to Mai's hair.

"Of course," the teacher said. "Just wait outside while I get the tools ready."

Kyouya and Mai walked outside. Kyouya closed the door, looked around, and then looked into Mai's expressionless brown eyes.

"When you bent down to pick up your books earlier, I noticed your embroidery on your shirt. I know where you're from."

"Oh ple-''

Kyouya interrupted her. "That scarf's not yours, is it? Where'd you find it?"

"On the way upstairs," Mai whispered.

"You might want to bring it to the lost and found. I can tell you where it is."

"Ok. But please, can I ask you something?" Mai said urgently and somehow gently at the same time. "I don't ask much favors and I don't really know you… but please… can you not tell anyone where I'm from? I don't like people knowing."

"Of course," Kyouya said with a smile. "I won't tell anyone your secret…yet."


	2. Starting Today, Mai is a Host

**Chapter 2: Starting Today, Mai is a Host**

Mai opened her mouth to say something to Kyouya. She wasn't used to talking so much and wasn't sure what to say, but she got saved. The door opened and the teacher's head peaked out.

"I'm ready for you now."

Mai ad Kyouya walked inside as Mai subconsciously fixed her scarf. As she sat down in the styling chair, the teacher examined her hair.

"Oh, dear, did you cut your hair yourself?"

Mai stuttered, which already seemed unlikely for her to do. "U-u-uh yeah."

"This is why you should never cut your hair by yourself. It can be very sloppy, Miss- uh, I don't think I caught your name, Miss-''

"I'm Mai."

"She's new here. Just came to Ouran Academy today," Added Kyouya.

"Wow! And you've already made friends!"

Surprisingly, Mai winced at that. So maybe she did show some emotions? Hmmm…

In half an hour, Mai's hair was finished. Kyouya pulled her aside.

"There are probably lots of people outside. I'll go wait until the coast is clear, and then I'll come get you. If they see you're a girl, they'll never believe our club again. And I'll also warn- I mean tell the hair stylist not to mention you're a girl."

"Alright," Mai quietly responded.

"Good."

Kyouya slipped outside. 10 minutes later, he came back in.

"Wait by the door. I'll go talk to the teacher."

Ten minutes later, Kyouya was back. He seemed to do everything in 10 minute periods.

"Let's go," he said.

Kyouya and Mai walked back up to the music room to find all the club members running around. But not all of them were doing something useful. In fact, none of them actually were. Hikaru and Karou were chasing Tamaki, singing:

"You're such a pervert

No one ever likes you

You're such a pervert

And a stalker!

You stalk Haruhi all day!

You're such a stalker

No one ever likes you"

While Tamaki was screaming "I'm not a pervert! I'm NOT A PERVERT! I'M NOT A-HEY! I'M_NOT_ASTALKER!"

And in a blink of an eye, Tamaki was in a corner of moe. Meanwhile, Haruhi was saying basically to herself, "Damn these stupid rich people."

And Mori-sempai was running around all over the place, just to give Honey-sempai and Usa-chan a ride on his back. Kyouya looked at all this as he and Mai walked in and just sighed. He pushed up his glasses with two of his fingers and opened his black notebook, which he always seemed to have with him. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped up and started talking in an I'm-in-charge sort of way. He seemed to get over his sadness VERY fast.

"The ladies are coming in 15 minutes!" Tamaki announced. "We need to get Mai set up. Remember everyone; Mori-sempai changed her name to Mao on the roster, so remember to call her that whenever someone else is around. Oh, hello Mai. You're hair looks better now.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Hikaru, Karou, her uniform!"

Hikaru and Karou handed her an Ouran High School men's uniform and showed her where the changing rooms were. Mai went into a fancy dressing room and thought to herself as she slipped on black pants.

"What should I do? Some boy I just met already knows almost everything about me and he didn't even tell me he'd keep it a secret. I was trying to keep it unknown. So much for that."

As she put on a white button- down shirt with a black and purple tie, she thought, "Well, he found out because of my shirt. If I don't wear the shirt, will anyone else find out?"

Mai bent down to put on her black stockings and black shoes.

"As long as Kyouya doesn't tell anyone," She reminded herself. "For now, just act like nothing happened. After all, I'm good at that."

Then, she slipped on the blue sports jacket with the Ouran Academy symbol and stepped back into the music room. Haruhi walked up to Mai.

"Our guests will be here any minute. I guess my job is to tell you what to do. Here. We usually just poor tea into these cups for our guests to drink when we talk. We also eat cake. It's Honey-sempai's favorite food. I think. Anyways, girls just request to sit with us, and we sit around and talk about random, stupid stuff. It's actually really boring. I think it's not right that all they care about is good looks. Their goal is to make all ladies happy. I think it's stupid, but you might like it." She smiles.

Mai gives a forced smile back, but her eyes don't change.

"Wow, she looks convincing! Kinda like you, Haruhi," Hikaru says, poking Haruhi.

"Yeah. They sometimes fail to remember I'm really a girl. I hope that doesn't happen to you. It's really annoying."

"Hey boss!" said the twins in sync, turning around. "You're a stalker!" They said happily, running away towards the blonde one to torture him some more.

"You'll get to know these people soon enough at this school. Not that that's a good thing. The girls love drama, and the boys love telling and acting it out. Damn rich people. All they care about is money." Haruhi added as Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou bragged about the newest, most expensive items they bought.

Tamaki said, "One minute left! Kyouya, turn up the lights higher! Everyone, get in their positions! Look happy. You know what to do. Mai, you can stand in that corner in the dark. Then you'll have a nice, dramatic entrance." Tamaki smiled and then got in his "position" in front of the door.

"Unlike some people who just walked in the room in ugly rags and bags for the host club," the twins just had to add as they looked at Haruhi, thinking back to Haruhi's first day at the club.

"Hey!" Said Haruhi and Mai heard her mutter "Damn rich people" yet again.

As Mai walked to the corner, she remembered what Haruhi had said.

"Oh, so this school is surrounded and fogged up with drama?" Mai thought.

Mai's life was full of drama, she knew, but hated it. She didn't like dramatic things. Other girls might like drama for the attention, but Mai didn't like to draw attention to herself. This made her different from other girls, along with multiple other things in her life.

She hid in the tiny corner, just like Tamaki asked. The ladies finally walked in, and the host club gave them the same greeting they gave to Mai when she first met them.

"Welcome," they said together with big smiles.

All the girls knew where to sit as they sat down with their hosts at the circular tables. The hosts began pouring special types of tea for their guests in fancy tea cups. All the girls were so very loud, especially over at Hikaru and Karou's table, where all the girls were cheering and screaming in delight as the twins held each other closely and whispered to each other. You could almost see little pink hearts and yellow sparks flying off the young ladies as they quickly swayed from one side to the other with their hands up at face level, fingers balled up in fists of happiness and excitement and their eyes were tightly squeezed shut. But when Tamaki stood up from where he was sitting, everyone stopped talking. It seemed he really owned the place.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "Thanks for coming on this lovely afternoon. We actually have a new member of the club, and it would be nice if you could meet him. Mao!" Tamaki commanded.

Mai slowly stepped out from the darkness and all the girls gasped.

"Oh, wow! How dramatic! How… mysterious! Maybe he loves drama?"

Which definitely wasn't the case. A group of girls rushed over to get a chance to talk to "him."

"Hey, Mao. Nice to meet you! My name's Keiko. My family owns a very important cruise company, used all over the world! What does your family do? Oh, and are you knew here? I've never seen you before. What grade level are you in? Oh, sorry. I have the tendency to ramble." Keiko said all very fast, without any pauses.

Mai seems to think about it for a moment. Then she says, "Yes. I came to this school for the first time today as a freshman. I'm a scholarship student." She added.

"Like Haruhi!"

Meanwhile, the twins had stood up and put on matching green hats.

"Let's play the Which One of us is Hikaru Game!" They said as Haruhi walked by.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of."

"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?" They asked.

"Not really." She replied.

I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"Booo! That's not very nice." The twins told her.

And then Hikaru started his speech to Haruhi.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having twins in the host club. Listen up. Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship. And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore it's intriguing. Besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't ya think? It's a young women's romantic fantasy."

"Yes!" The girls screamed.

After Hikaru finishes his speech on homosexual twins with occasional comments from Karou, Tamaki came running back in. He left to go check on the host club website the twins recently created. Tamaki yells at them for posting nude pictures of Haruhi online. Tamaki isn't sure if he likes the pictures, but everyone else does.

"You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey-sempai says.

Mori-sempai lifted him up so he could see over the large crowd of girls that formed when the laptop was taken out. Mai stayed where she was. She didn't really want to see what those pictures looked like. She already respected Haruhi. Instead, she looked up at the ceiling to find a whole bunch of beautiful paintings that she never noticed before. Mai notices a lot of things, but she didn't notice the paintings before because there was too much commotion.

Tamaki finds out the nude pictures were photo shopped, and wants tries to see if Haruhi will have her pictures taken (and photo shopped) with a pink, sleeveless dress that he has. The girls hear him and wonder what Haruhi would look like dressed up as a girl. Tamaki backs of though when Haruhi turns around and glares at him until he's back in line with Hikaru and Karou.

Then, she looks at all of them and says, or more likely, commands, "Now cut it out! And no more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The twins replied. "You're our toy."

Then the boys explained that when they're bored, they need a toy, which is kind of creeperish.

"I'm not your toy, ok?" Haruhi sounded mad at them.

"You want a toy? Toys! TOYS! If you like toys, you should visit my Black Magic Club." A man's voice says through a crack in a huge, black door, which looks kind of odd in a completely light and happy room.

Only his hand with a puppet, his arm, half of his face, covered with a cloak and his hair, and a whole bunch of candles he's holding show. He explains that if someone visits the Black Magic Club, they get a free Belzenef puppet, which is apparently the name of the cat puppet he's using.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Has that door always been there?" The twins asked.

So, wherever there are questions, there's answer's, right? So, obviously, Kyouya _had_ to come over with his black notebook open, explaining that the man that was talking was Nekazowa-sempai, and he doesn't like brightly lit places. When Tamaki hears Nekazowa-sempai's voice, he gets a scared expression on his face, which Mai notices and decides to pay attention. So, Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and the twins and warned them to be careful around Nekazowa-sempai. Then Tamaki just _had_ to tell his "life threatening story." Last year, he accidently stepped on Belzenef, and all sorts of "weird" and 'mysterious" things started happening. Now, they could all be true, but Kyouya added facts about incidents that happened at the time (using his black notebook of course) to make the whole story actually make sense. For instance, Tamaki couldn't understand the language around him in the class he walked into right after he stepped on the cat puppet. Kyouya's fact was that Tamaki accidently walked into the Greek classroom because he was so worked up about stepping on Belzenef.

"Well, my legs were as heavy as lead, too! JUST HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?"

"You ran a marathon the day before, so your legs were tired."

"Never underestimate the powers of Belzenef." Nekazowa-sempai added. "Just write the name of a person you hate on the back of this wooden Belzenef, and they will be cursed with misfortune!"

The twins were examining a flashlight they just found.

"Hmmm…" They looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"He doesn't like the light, huh?"

They looked at Nekazowa-sempai, who was talking to a scared Tamaki. They shined the flashlight in Nekazowa-sempai's face.

"Ah! You murderers!" Tamaki screamed as Nekazowa-sempai got so close to him as he ran out of the room.

Tamaki was already in his dark corner, and he said something that sounded like, "no dignity."

"Hey Haruhi! Can we come over your house?"

"No way. You guys would just make fun of me."

"I've been thinking about that for a while now too, Haruhi." Tamaki added, standing up.

"No way in hell, sempai."

"We can settle this with a game." The twins said in sync.

"What game?"

"The Which One of us is Hikaru Game!" They said, putting the green hats on again.

"You're Hikaru and you're Karou." Haruhi said, pointing to each twin.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!"

"No. I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different."

"Wow! How did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they put those hats on to cover their hair parts, no one can ever tell."

Mai watches this and she thinks, "no one can tell Hikaru and Karou apart? I can. I guess I'm not normal. Ha. Didn't just figure that one out."

Haruhi tells the ladies a speech of how she can tell the twins apart.

"Well, It's kinda difficult to explain but, Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Karou." Haruhi said, and it sounded like she didn't mean to be offensive, but Karou starts laughing.

"It's not funny," Hikaru snaps. "I'm honest, I speak my word, and sneaky people like Karou are troublemakers."

And that's when the fighting started.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy. This chapter is kind of long and maybe a little boring, but I wrote it to show you readers when Mai starts at Ouran. I based it off of the anime "The Twins Fight" (number four in Ouran anime). I wrote it how I remembered it, so sorry if it's not accurate. The Hikaru speech about being gay is not mine: I copied the words from the anime. I also copied the speech when Haruhi tells the twins apart. I wanted it to be accurate. I put this note here so I don't get arrested for plagiarism. :D


	3. Love at First Fall

**CHAPTER 3: LOVE AT FIRST FALL**

**A/N: Sorry for spelling mistakes or words clumped together or saying the wrong episode in my author' note in the last chapter! I try not to…sorry **** and now… chapter 3!**

The next day at school, the twins came in with different colored hair. Karou had pink hair and Hikaru had blue hair. They were constantly hitting each other, insulting one another, and throwing stuff. They didn't really look at what they were throwing, so sometimes Usa-chun and Honey-sempai got thrown too, so Mori-sempai would go and catch them. Once, there such a huge pile of things they threw at each other in the music room that it almost touched the ceiling, and poor Honey-sempai was on top of that pile. Another time, all the Host Club members except for the twins were sitting at a table waiting for them to show up. The Host Club was shocked that they were fighting because they never even got mad at each other before. When Hikaru and Karou finally came in Music Room 3, they had brought a wooden Belzenef into the fight. If you write the name of someone you hate on the back of the wooden puppet, they will be cursed with misfortune. The twins took out a marker and started writing on the back of it. Haruhi got so mad at the twins that she yelled at them to stop fighting. She told them fighting is not a way to solve a problem. When she looked at the wooden Belzenef, she read "No name" on the back. Then, the twins explained that they were just bored and needed attention and something to do, so they pretended to fight. They were pretty good at acting. Mai remembered a time when she was stuck in between the two twins when they were yelling at each other. They started throwing stuff after each other after that, and Mai finally was able to come out from in between them. She sat down next to Haruhi.

"I thought that they were yelling at me at first," Mai told Haruhi.

Mai tried not to talk to anyone, but Haruhi was so friendly, she couldn't help it sometimes.

"Why would they yell at you?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh. I don't know." Mai replied, quickly regretting talking to her.

She looked straight ahead for a _long_ minute, and finally got up and left.

After the twins confessed they were pretending to fight, nothing exciting really happened. They came back the next day like nothing happened (with their hair colors back to normal), and everyone told Mai that's not how Hikaru and Karou usually behaved. After that, it was basically the same thing for about a month, until a little boy showed up. He got locked up in a cage.

This made Haruhi ask, "Hey, isn't this a music room?"

Mai also got to meet the club's manager, Renge, who showed up on a large, twirling thing that came up from underground, and Haruhi questioned about the Host Club room being a music room again. The young elementary school boy had on a green uniform, brown hair, blue eyes, and was the same height as Honey-sempai. He wanted to be a Host Club apprentice, and he really impressed Tamaki when they finally found out what he wanted. Renge was there to train the boy into becoming a good host. Tamaki told him that each host has a certain type, and that's when everyone figured out Mai's type.

"And Mao is the… the… the mysterious type!"

"_I guess it's better than nothing,"_ Mai thought.

She found herself thinking more and more these days than she had in a while.

The Host Club wanted to go in disguise to the elementary school to find out more about this boy. They also wanted to dress Mai in a girls' uniform (which included a miniskirt) but Mai said no.

"NO! What do you mean- no?"

"I don't wear miniskirts."

"Neither do I," added Haruhi, who looked real mad in the brown middle school uniform she was wearing.

"Well, I have a bad scar on my leg, if you really must know, so I don't like anyone to see it."

Everyone paused for a second. That sentence was the most Mai had ever told anyone at Ouran about herself. It was probably the most she ever talked at Ouran, too. Of course, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou begged her to see the scar, but she wouldn't show anyone. So, the Host Club let her wear a boys' uniform.

At the elementary school, they found out the boy plays the piano and is in love with a girl who is moving away. Back at the high school, Tamaki tells the boy he can't really help him with his problem because a host's job is to make all ladies happy, not just on in particular. The boy had to solve the problem by himself, but of course, Tamaki would help. And that's when Mai and Haruhi found out Music Room #3 had a piano.

"We have a piano in here?" Haruhi asked.

"It _is_ a music room, after all, replied Tamaki.

Then he sat down and began to play.

"_I didn't know he could play the piano," _Mai thought.

Tamaki helped the little boy to play that song perfectly, and then the club invited the little girl to play with him. They used to be in a piano club at the elementary school together. But Mai had found the piano, too. Every day now, she would stay after school, later than everyone else. She liked it because she could play the piano _and_ be alone. Sometimes, the custodian would ask her why she was still at school, and she told him it was for a music project. Then, he told her that when she wanted to leave, the doors were only locked on the outside, not on the inside, so she could still get out. During Host Club hours, the young boy became a younger host and was the "naughty type." Two months after he came, the Host Club decided to take a break and visit the Jungle Pool water resort that belonged to Kyouya's family.

Everyone else was in their bathing suits or cover-ups, by Mai refused and stayed in her uniform. The twins tried to have their maids put a bathing suit on her, but she left the room with her uniform still on. She just sat on a chair and watched everybody. Kyouya was relaxing, Tamaki was talking to him, and Haruhi and the twins were talking in another spot. Oh. And Mori-sempai was pulling Honey-sempai threw the water. Mai watched them the longest. Mori-sempai got out, getting a drink, while Honey-sempai stayed in the pool. The twins and Tamaki were having a water gun fight over Haruhi when Tamaki went flying and hit a totem pole. Then, this huge wave came from out of nowhere and washed Honey-sempai away. Everyone started running back and forth, except for Mai and Kyouya.

"They won't get anywhere like that," he told Mai.

When everyone settled down, Kyouya showed them a map of the place, and everyone followed him on their search to find and rescue Honey-sempai. Mai watched Mori-sempai extra closely. He fell a lot and he seemed so worked up. Mai wanted to comfort him for some reason, but she didn't know how to. One time, Mori-sempai slipped and fell down on his back. Mai was so busy watching him, she didn't notice a banana peel right in front of her feet and she slipped and fell on her back too. She had always been clumsy, but it was embarrassing in front of all these gorgeous guys. She felt her face turn hot with embarrassment.

"_I'm blushing!" _Mai thought, surprisingly with some emotion. _"Wow. That hasn't happened since… last summer." _

Mai didn't like thinking about what had happened last summer, so she blocked out her thoughts. Instead, she looked at Mori-sempai.

For the first time, she got a good close up look at his face. Of course, all the guys in the Host Club were handsome, but Mori was a whole universe more handsome than the other hosts' beauty put together. Mai saw every detail in him: the way his eyes sparkled like stars in a midnight diamond sky, and the way his blue-gray eyes were like little pools the color of a darkening light. His black hair looked perfect and was tousled, but somehow Mai knew he didn't really do anything to it to make it look so perfect. He was so tall, muscular and strong. He also was fast and calm and didn't talk too much. Mai never really paid any attention to guys before, but now she realized how much she had been watching him. To her, Mori-sempai was as close to perfect as it gets. Mori-sempai and Mai had never talked to each other before, but now Mai felt a strong urge to start a conversation with him. You could almost see her wishing for a moment to know him even more. Then, she realized she had been staring at him for a while, so she quickly stood up, and Mori-sempai got up too. No one had said anything, but Mai knew everyone had noticed her staring at him.

The group began walking again, and soon they reached a little hut. Mori-sempai looked out facing the south of the hut, Mai looked out at from east part, and everyone else faced the north.

"Mori-sempai's really worked up about Honey-sempai. They must be good friends."

"Haruhi, you mean you don't know? Mori and Honey are cousins." They told Haruhi the history of Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's families, and how a marriage separated the families, but they still treated each other after their traditions.

"_He cares so much for his family,"_ Mai thought, finding a new thing that was amazing about him.

Haruhi walked up to Mori-sempai.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure he's ok. He's a lot tougher than you might think."

"You're right."

He had such a low, deep voice that was still soft somehow. The twins were starting to get bored, so they decided to tease Tamaki about being a pervert. Tamaki got so mad that it almost looked like there was steam coming out of his ears. Mai leaned out of the hut and looked at the fake jungle. She had always loved nature. Or, at least she thought she had. She couldn't remember. She was so caught up with everything in the jungle indoors; she never noticed Mori-sempai and Haruhi leave. Everyone sounded frantic in the hut, and the twins had stopped singing and teasing Tamaki. Kyouya was on his cell phone and everyone had a worried expression on their face. And that's when Mai noticed Mori-sempai and Haruhi were gone.

Kyouya explained that he told his personal army to look for a little boy and to watch out for any suspicious figures.

"Wait, I didn't tell them about Mori-sempai or Haruhi! Let's head in this direction. I think they went this way."

Kyouya led them to a circular area where Mori-sempai and Haruhi were standing off to the side as they watched Honey-sempai beat up Kyouya's whole army. Then, everyone watched as the army kneeled down.

"Don't you ever mess with my friends again!" Honey-sempai commanded.

"Yes, sir. We're so sorry, sir. We had no idea you were Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Wait till we tell the guys back at the dojo!" They all apologized once again and left.

"Honey-sempai, are you famous?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" The twins asked back.

"Honey-sempai's a national karate and judo champion," Kyouya filled in. "And Mori-sempai's no slack off either. He won the national championship for kendo when he was just in middle school."

"_Wow, I never would have known,"_ was all Mai could think.

As they left the park, Honey-sempai asked Mori-sempai, "You were probably really lonely without me, huh Takashi?"

"_So that's his first name,"_ Mai thought.

Takashi Morinozuka. She liked the sound of that.

"I don't really know if I'd say that," he replied.

"We should go to the beach next," said Hikaru.

"That'd be fun," added Karou.

"You idiots. Haruhi or Mai's not interested in anything like that."

"That would be fun."

"Huh?"

"I'm not into these silly water parks, but it might be nice to go to the beach."

"What about you, Mai?"

"Uh… yeah," she lied.

"Ok, great! Next time, we'll go to the beach, then."

"So we're going to the beach next, huh Takashi? That'll be fun, don't you think?" Honey-sempai asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

Mai thought back on her day as they exited the resort.

"_That was amazing and thrilling yet, embarrassing at the same time when I looked at Takashi so closely for such a long time." _

And then she remembered a tiny detail that made a huge difference. Takashi Morinozuka had looked right back at her. 


	4. The Sun, the Sea, the Mystery, and HC

**Chapter 4: The Sun, the sea, the Mystery, and the Host Club**

When Mai walked into the music room a few months later, the room was covered with bathing suits on racks. The boys were trying to find the perfect swimsuit for Haruhi to wear.

"Mai, come over here! We need to choose a bathing suit for you!"

Mai hesitantly walked over.

"Hmm… what do you guys think about this one?" asked the twins to the other hosts.

They held up a little bikini with a crazy, tribal design on it.

"This design will make it seem like you have a bigger bust (no offense Miss A cup). Plus, tribal designs are in style now! We should know!" Hikaru and Karou told Mai why they chose that bathing suit.

"It's cute!" added Honey-sempai.

"Ok then! For Haruhi it's this one," the twins said as they held up a pink ruffled bikini "and for Mai it's this one!" They held up the one they just chose for her.

Haruhi walked away.

"I have no say in it anyways" she mumbled. "Damn these rich people."

She seemed to say that all the time.

The Host Club decided to use Nekazowa's family private beach because Nekazowa-sempai had offered. Once they got there, they couldn't help pointing out all the cat statues.

"Kyouya really is sneaky."

"It's not fair!"

"I thought this was a day off!"

Everyone was complaining. Kyouya had tricked them and brought Host Club guests along. Tamaki was so mad because he couldn't see his "daughters" (which he now started calling Mai and Haruhi) in a bikini because then the school would find out that Haruhi and Mai were girls.

"Pervert," was all the twins had to day to that, which started _another_ fight between Hikaru and Karou and Tamaki.

Mai went and sat down on a towel lying on the sand. All the girls who had requested her sat down next her.

"Oh Mao, aren't you going to change into your swimsuit? You would look amazing shirtless!"

Mai still had her Ouran uniform on.

"Maybe later."

"Oh, ok," they all pouted.

"You look great in those bikinis," Mai tried to cheer them up.

"Oh, you like them!" all of them cheered up instantly and kept talking.

Later, Kyouya had a truck deliver shells so Honey-sempai could dig them up. Haruhi was so happy! She would get to have an amazing meal tonight. All the boys except Kyouya played a game. Whoever could find out what Haruhi was scared of first would win pictures of Haruhi that Kyouya just happened to have. The twins brought her up to a supposedly cursed cave. They added some traps and things that made the other girls who came along jump, but Haruhi just thought it was boring. Honey-sempai and Haruhi got in the back of the trailer that delivered the shells. His plan was to see if Haruhi was scared of dark, tiny places, but it backfired when he started crying and Haruhi was perfectly fine. Takashi held a sword real close to her to see if she was scared of sharp objects, but she just laughed and made a joke about it. Mai was watching all of these tests. She was afraid of things, and she was curious to find out what Haruhi was scared of.

The sun was going down and the twins abandoned the game of volleyball that they were playing with the girls that came to the beach with them. They walked over to Tamaki, who was catching snakes and putting them in a bowl.

"I'm taking a walk along the beach with Haruhi. She's so beautiful at sunset and she's wearing a WHITE DRESS. I love that WHITE DRESS. Ahhhh…" Tamaki was talking to himself.

The twins looked at each other.

"He's daydreaming again. Hey boss! Snap out of it!"

"Huh? Oh, hey."

"What are you doing to scare Haruhi?"

"Oh, I'll win for sure. All the girls scream whenever they see a snake, so, I'll put a bunch of these in a bowl and she'll scream!"

"Nice, but that's probably not going to happen to Haruhi."

The twins turned around walked away.

"AH! THESE SNAKES ARE POISONOUS!" Tamaki shouted as he ran past them crying.

He threw them into the sand.

"That was scary!" He was still crying.

"AH! HELP!" Girls started screaming.

"What was that?"

"It's coming from that cliff up there!"

Some guests were hanging out of there because the wind felt nice and they got a good view of the sun setting. Haruhi went up there to check on them when she realized Mai was up there too, sitting on a rock.

"Oh hi, Mao," she had said.

"Hey."

Two guys had walked up and started harassing everybody.

"Hey! This is a private beach! What are you doing here?"

All the girls had started screaming, which was what Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki heard. Haruhi stood up to the guys.

"Just what do think you're doing, harassing my friends?" she demanded.

"And just what do you think you're doing, standing up to us like that, you puny thing?" They joked as they pushed her off the cliff and into the water.

"HARUHI!"

Tamaki jumped into the ocean to save her.

"That was my friend. Why did you do that?" Mai asked quietly, but they still heard her.

They picked her up and dangled her over the edge.

"Now you can be with your friend!" They let go of Mai as they spoke, and she fell down and hit the water.

Mai was so scared. She didn't know what to do. She moved around like crazy and started hyperventilating, which immediately stopped because she was underwater and sinking fast. She ran out of air and kept sinking. After that, all she saw was black. But a second before she passed out completely, she felt something or someone strong grab her.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the sand right by the water. She looked around. Everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, and everything came into focus. All the Host Club members were staring at her.

"Are you ok?" someone asked.

She was lying on her back. She leaned over and opened her mouth to answer, when a whole bunch of water came out. Then, Mai started coughing like crazy and she couldn't stop to breathe. She just kept on coughing, with more and more water coming out. When she was finally done, her face turned red. She was embarrassed again.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

She tried to get up, but she fell down. She tried again and she stood up. She was a little wobbly at first, but she regained her balance.

"Mai, Haruhi, you shouldn't have stood up to those guys back there. You don't have self defense like Honey-sempai or Mori-sempai. You need to protect yourselves. You could have died if we weren't here to help you. Mori-sempai and I got you before that happened, but what if we weren't here? You had us all so worried."

"I'm sorry," Mai apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"What? You want me to apologize because I was trying to save people?" Haruhi was furious. "That's not happening."

"Fine. Then I won't look at you until you apologize." Tamaki said as he walked away.

He looked back. Haruhi sighed. He looked back again. Haruhi sighed again. Then he kept walking.

"You really did have us worried, Haru-chun. You did too, Mai-chun."

At supper, Haruhi wore a dress. Mai was the only one still in the school uniform, which was soaked.

"Hey Mai, aren't you going to change?" they had asked.

"Um… I'll stay in this, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

When Haruhi had walked in, they all were amazed, but Tamaki tried to hide it. She was wearing a dress, but she said her dad packed her clothes and that was all she had. When they sat down to eat, Nekazowa-sempai came to check if everything was going ok. When he left, Haruhi started stuffing food in her mouth, and everyone watched. Mai was really hungry too, but she took her time eating properly. Tamaki got up to leave, and Kyouya left with him. Haruhi said she felt sick and left to find a bathroom, and everyone slowly left after that. Nekazowa-sempai came and showed everyone their rooms. Mai would share with Haruhi.

Mai walked in the room and sat down on the bed closest to the windows. She thought about what she had said that evening to the guys before they pushed her in the water, and realized that she had called Haruhi her friend. Since was so pumped up with adrenaline, she probably didn't realize what she said. But, either way, she wasn't ready to be friends with anyone from Ouran Academy yet.

Soon, it began raining, and thunder and lightning started up. _Knock, knock. _Someone was knocking on the girls' door. The door opened.

"Haru-chun? Mai-chun?" Honey-sempai's voice asked.

"You guys here?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Takashi, it was really scary this evening, huh?"

"Yeah." It was obvious that the lovely voice was Takashi Morinozuka's.

"It's a good thing you saved Mai-chun, huh Takashi? She almost drowned!"

"Yeah."

"Haru-chun was sinking slower than her, but she could have drowned, too. It's a good thing Tama-chun saved her before it was too late, huh?

"Yeah."

"Do you smell something?"

"Yeah."

Takashi bent down and looked under the beds. He looked under the bed near the door first. When he found nothing, he looked under the other bed.

"What do you see, Takashi?"

Honey-sempai bent down and looked under the bed, too.

Mori-sempai didn't answer. A flash of lighting had given him the light he needed to see. He was too busy looking at Mai, who was hiding under the bed, trying her best not to show emotions, even though she was terrified.

"Mai-chun, are you scared?"

"N-n-n-no. Not really."

"Then why are you hiding under a bed?" Honey-sempai sounded confused.

"I don't know."

She crawled out and stood up awkwardly. Only Mori-sempai seemed to notice how badly Mai was shaking.

"Come on, Takashi, Mai-chun! Kyouya wanted to see us in his room!"

When things had finally settled down, everyone left Kyouya's and went to their own rooms. Haruhi changed into her pajamas.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked, looking at Mai, who _still_ had her uniform on.

"I didn't bring anything with me to change into."

"Oh." Haruhi sounded a little confused, but she kept talking. "Want to borrow a pair of mine? I brought two pairs."

"No, it's ok. Thank you though."

They both got under the covers.

"Haruhi?" Mai asked.

"Yes?"

"Um… I've been told I make a lot of noise in my sleep. Maybe I should sleep somewhere else."

"No, it's ok," said Haruhi, thinking "a lot of noise" to Mai wasn't much.

All night, Mai wouldn't stop moving in her sleep. She tossed and turned all night. She also talked in frantic voices, whimpered, and screamed real loud. Haruhi was scared for her. Once, she even woke Mai up.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes. Sorry. Was I too loud?"

"No, it's fine."

Haruhi put up with it. She had to put up with a lot of other _worse _things, like her dad, or Tamaki, or the red-haired twins. Haruhi was surprised though. She'd never seen Mai so emotional before, and it was in her sleep. It just added to the whole big mystery in a dramatic high school life.


	5. Fallin' For You

**CHAPTER 5: FALLIN' FOR YOU**

**A/N: Hey, this is the fifth chapter! I'm sorry if the first four were too much like the original story but that's just what came to my mind when I was writing. Don't worry! I'll change it up more in the next few chapters! Sorry that this took so long to update but I've been busy with my life :) I decided that I would make this chapter from Mai's point of view (pov) to change it up a little bit and I figured since she's actually having emotions now, it would be a little more interesting. Hope you enjoy, but if you don't, go away! I won't be offended! You don't have to read it, ya know! **

Step, step, step. The walk to school was so long and boring. Step, step, step. I drowned out all the noise and all the thoughts in my head and just listened to my footsteps. This is what happened every morning since I could remember. But this morning was different. Mori-sempai's face kept coming into my mind.

"_Am I in love with him? Am I falling in love with him?"_ I wondered.

I hadn't wondered about anything in a while.

"_I don't think I want to fall in love, though. Love is tough. I should know." _

As I walked, I realized I didn't want to think about love anymore. I looked up. Whenever I walked, I usually stared at my feet. I was already at Ouran High School. This long walk to school seemed quicker than usual, but it probably was because I was thinking. Even if the school I attend is far away, I still walk to school every morning and back in the afternoon. This school was far, but the high school I attended earlier this year was even farther.

I continued my walk on up to Music Room #3. I wish I had never walked into that room. Then, I would never be in debt with this club. Since I'm part of the Host Club, it gives me a different personality than who I actually am.

We have to go here every morning before school as a get together and a meeting with all the Hosts. Sometimes we even host activities for the guests. When I came in today, the Host Club had already sent Haruhi to go get them supplies. They did this to Haruhi and me very often. I sat down at a table by myself in a corner of the room to study for an English exam. I didn't mind having no friends. I actually wanted it that way. I liked being alone, and where I lived, I could never get that.

When Haruhi finally came back, she had three girls with her wearing uniforms, but not Ouran uniforms. They had long sleeved white blouses with a bow on the neck and red skirts with knee high socks. As I watch them, I think they're a little lesbian because they're feeling Haruhi's "amazingly soft skin" and they know she's a girl. They announce that they're from Lobelia Girls Academy and they're in the Zuka Club. Everyone seems jealous of their club name except for Haruhi and I, who are expressionless, but then Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing because they think the "Zuka Club" is a funny name.

By the end of the day, the Lobelia Girls ask Haruhi if she wants to transfer schools. Haruhi seems mad still that the Host Club sold her pencil without asking. She glares at us, even though I had nothing to do with it and says she'll think about transferring. She says goodbye to us and leaves. As soon as the big doors close, the three girls turn to me. They look at the rest of the Host Club, who are watching me.

"Excuse us for just a moment," the girls say as they drag me outside the room.

"So, what's your name?"

"Mai."

"Oh, were you forced to join this stupid club like the other girl was too?"

"Um… I wouldn't say forced, but…"

"You're in debt, right?"

"Yes."

"They could simply pay it off. They're rich, you know. They just force you to stay in their club and do all the work for them. But we can change that, you know. Just change schools to Lobelia Girls Academy. It's great for lovely maidens like you."

"I don't know... It's expensive, right?"

"So is this one!" they told me hopefully.

"Yes, but I have a scholarship specifically for Ouran High School, and that's where people want me to go." I don't tell them who wants me to go here though. "Sorry."

I look away. Why are my eyes filling up? This isn't even a sad situation.

"I have to go back inside now," I told them, avoiding their gaze and looked out a nearby window.

Once the girls finally left, everyone else decides to leave.

"_No! I don't want to go back there!" _I freaked out mentally.

I followed the rest of the club towards the exit, but I made sure they saw me slip into the bathroom. I waited a few minutes and then peaked outside. The coast was clear. I ran back up to Music Room 3 before anyone could see me.

I sat down at the piano and began to play. I'm so glad that I found this piano. I hadn't done anything musical in about a year. I couldn't believe it because music helps me recover from things. I started playing a song I had just made up sitting there. I hummed along too. The custodian came in, but I was used to it. I stayed after everyone was gone so much now, he was used to me. I told him so many times that I was here for a "music project", he didn't even ask now.

When he left, I searched the room and was delighted to find an acoustic guitar and a flute. I hadn't played the flute in about two years. I sounded a little rusty, but it was still fun to play. I played the guitar too and wrote a new song. I missed writing songs so much. I wrote a new song about not being sure if I wanted to fall in love.

The sun was setting, so I sat on a window seat and began humming and singing random words that came to my mind. I loved music so much, one of the few things I actually loved. I watched the sun slowly set and without realizing it, I stayed there, forgetting where I was. It was great because I felt like I was in a whole other world: a timeless world. Even when there was nothing left to look at and the sky was pitch black; I stayed sitting there on that window seat, looking out. I could see my reflection in the glass.

I never heard anyone come in, but I could sense someone watching me. I turned around and my started beating faster.

"_It's him! It's Takashi!"_

I hope he didn't hear me singing earlier.

"Why are you here?" I asked gently.

I realized it was late. I had stayed later than usual.

"I forgot a book here."

"Oh."

I don't remember how, but he ended up sitting next to me on that window seat. We just looked out the window of blackness in silence. He held his book in one hand and my sweaty hand in the other. I can't tell you how long we sat there; it could have been 3 seconds, 3 minutes, 3 hours, and he probably couldn't tell how long either. Even without saying anything, it felt like invisible strings pulling us closer and closer.

The next day when the Zuka Club finally leaves, Haruhi is laughing so hard because the Host Club dressed up as girls to have her stay at Ouran. I just smile. It's the first time I gave a real smile in a long time. Takashi didn't even dress up as a girl. He's very strong and tough and probably didn't want to ruin his reputation dressed up as a girl. He motions me to come and stand next to him, so I do. He puts his arm around me. I feel like I could melt like a pile of snow in the sun. He's so warm and sweet. The rest of the club will probably realize we like each other now if they haven't already noticed, but that's ok. I'm positive now that I love Takashi. And love's a strong word.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it from Mai's point of view! The song that would fit perfectly for this chapter is called Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat! I think that the song Mai wrote playing the guitar is either that song or another song similar to it. :D So I know in like all my stories there are or will be references to music because I love music so much! To me music= life **


	6. Falling Down

**CHAPTER 6: FALLING DOWN**

**_ Oh my gosh I'm freaking out right now! Sorry I posted the wrong chapter! I feel so awful and embarrassed._**_**Yesterday I was so tired I didn't realize it! So sorry!**_** Yea so almost all my chapter titles have to do with the word 'fall' but I definitely didn't plan it that way! It's just how it worked out. It could also have to do with the fact that I'm very clumsy… **

**3****rd**** Person**

The Host Club tries to stay its usual self and be there to impress guests, but weird things keep happening. First, a girl named Kirimi visits the club and it turns out she's Nekazowa-sempai's sister! All the boys in the Host Club and Renge are teaching Nekazowa-sempai to not be afraid of the light while Mai and Haruhi entertain Kirimi. Haruhi was reading books to her, but she left Mai in charge when she went to the bathroom. Mai read to her, but Kirimi quickly got bored.

"Sing me a song," she demanded.

"_Must all little kids ask me that?"_ Mai thought as she began to sing to the small, cute girl.

When Honey-sempai got a cavity, Mai supported and stayed close to Takashi through the whole thing. She felt bad for poor Mitsukuni and tried to comfort him while also trying to comfort Takashi. He felt like Honey-sempai getting a cavity was his fault and Mai did the best to cheer him up. In return, he took her out on their first date.

The club also had _slight _disagreements with the newspaper club, but they fixed that problem. Probably the weirdest thing that happened was during their summer break. All the boys except Kyouya fought for their stay at the place Haruhi was working at, and the twins won. The following day, all the club members came back.

There was access to the roof top, and the Host Club was so happy they found it. Everyone went up except for Kyouya and Takashi. As Haruhi was talking to Mai by the edge of the roof, Mai felt someone poke her back, so she turned around; expecting to see Tamaki, but it wasn't him. Instead, it was a dark haired, tall, muscular man. He had tattoos all over his arms, a shortly shaved head of hair, and shocking green eyes. When Mai turned around to look at him, he got a good look at her face. He reached out her arms slowly.

**Haruhi's POV**

Who was this man? And what was he doing here? I don't remember checking him in or cleaning his room! I watched as his arms reached out for Mai. I thought maybe he knew her and was going to give her a hug, so I relaxed. But, then I saw Mai's face. Her face was usually so expressionless and so hard to read, but now it was a mixture of fright, sadness, anger, and terror. The man pushed her of the edge of the roof, turned around, and left. He didn't even stay to watch her hit the ground.

**Mai's POV**

I was falling… falling… falling… The man's face kept flashing in my mind the farther and farther I fell. I hated him so much. I was prepared to smash on the ground hard and break a few bones, but then I saw a flash of black hair and felt strong arms grasp me.

**Back to 3****rd**** Person**

Mai fell right into Mori's waiting arms. He was so scared for her, he was shaking. He asked what the man looked like and called the police, describing everything to them. He surprised everyone that he was talking so much, but Mai wasn't surprised. Takashi always talked more than often to her.

The police went after the man, but they couldn't catch him there. The man had already escaped. Mori-sempai and Mai cuddled. Little did the couple or the police know it would take a long time to finally catch that man. And so, the chase would begin.

**Sorry if the chapter's too short and the story switches point of views too often! I love my fans *feels famous* :D**


	7. Why Did I Do That?

**CHAPTER 6: WHY DID I DO THAT?**

**Ok, so I **_**really**_** need to thank i-heart-kaoru and BEELZENEF PWNS YOU ALL X 3 (or now The Girl Who Says WOOT x3) for correcting me on chapter 5! I posted the chapter for my other Ouran story called Top Secret and I never would have known if they didn't tell me! Thank you so much! I loves you and everyone else that reviewed! Here ya go!**

**Mori's POV**

As I cuddled with Mai on that couch, I looked over at Mitsukuni. He was eating cake, but he looked all alone. I saw his face, and it was sad. He'd looked that way a few times before this whenever I was with Mai, but I never actually paid attention to it. I felt so selfish now. I looked over at Mai. She looked so happy, but Mitsukuni still came first. I knew what I had to do now. Mai probably wouldn't take it easy, and neither would I.

**Mai's POV**

As Hikaru and Haruhi had their first date, Mori and I walked around together too. Mori seemed to be distant, though, and not his usual self. We held hands, but he didn't look at me a lot. Only once or twice did our eyes connect. Usually, we always seemed to be staring at each other. He bought me ice cream, but he was quieter than usual. I would rather have him talk to me than have ice cream.

He walked over to a bench at a nearby park, and I followed him. There were trees close to those benches.

"Mai…" this time he looked me in the eyes. "Mai… I can't do this. I can't… be with you anymore. I need- I have to… well, - Mitsukuni… I have to take care of him."

"I could help," my voice was monotone.

"I don't need your help."

He wasn't looking at me now.

"I don't want you-"

"You don't – want me?"

"No, well I…"

"That changes things."

I couldn't think straight. What was he saying?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just…" he sighed. "Bye, Mai," he said as he walked away.

It was just me, all alone. There were other people at this park walking by, but it felt like they weren't there. It felt like I was the only one left with no one else to be with. I looked up at the sky just as it started to rain. Thunder started clapping and lightning flashed in the distance. The lighting suddenly hit about 3 feet away from my bench, and it was so loud and terrifying. I was shaking extremely hard. I needed a place to hide, but where?

I looked around franticly. A church. I ran towards it and opened the door, which was already slightly open, but I never questioned it. Suddenly, I had a thought that I'd been here before, but I couldn't be sure. The images in my mind were blurry. At the first door I saw, I ran inside. It was a small door, probably only half as tall and half as wide as a regular door, but I could still fit inside. It was a storage cabinet. I sat there in fright and without feeling until I heard familiar voices.

I opened the small door slowly. I stepped out.

"Hikaru. Haruhi."

Was that really my voice? It sounded lifeless. I _felt_ lifeless. Haruhi and Hikaru were leaving the church to get into his limo, but they turned around when they heard me.

"Mai?" Haruhi asked.

She looked worried. I walked over as if in a trance.

"Where's Mori-sempai?" Hikaru asked.

It felt like a huge dose of pain went through me. His words were like a stab in the heart. I actually bothered to raise my shoulders up and down to say I didn't know.

"Come with us."

As I walked outside, it was nice to actually see one good thing: the storm was over. I stepped into the limo. I was too hurt to notice that this was my first time in one. I gave Haruhi and Hikaru their distance. I didn't look at them, but I could feel them looking at me.

When we got back, Tamaki hugged his "daughters" saying he was so worried. I wasn't sure if I liked him calling me that, but I didn't really want to be hugged right now. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stayed there, and the rest of us went to Tamaki's mansion because he had invited us. I quickly went to the room I was given for the stay. I didn't have to share it with anyone, and I wanted to be alone. I felt like singing since it helps me to overcome pain, so I did.

**The song's called Breakin' at the Cracks by the way (by Colbie Caillat O.o)**

I think you took my heart away when you said you're leaving  
Cause right now I am hurting all over again  
And I never thought that I'd be in these places on this day  
And now I don't know how much more that I can take

I'm breaking at the cracks  
And everything goes black  
It's another heart attack  
And I can't handle that  
Whoa Love I need you back

I know that I'll get through this  
The feeling is stronger somehow  
I got my feet back on the ground  
And I'm turning around  
And I'll be everything you always said that I could be  
If only you'll be waiting right here for me patiently

I'm breaking at the cracks  
And everything goes black  
It's another heart attack  
And I can't handle that  
Whoa Love I need you back

Oh whenever would I take you back,  
My heart was filled with love  
And I wipe these tears and I will laugh  
If only I could make it last

Breaking at the cracks  
And everything goes black  
It's another heart attack  
And I can't handle that  
Whoa Love I need you back  
I need you back  
I need you back  
I need you back...

After I was finished, I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I knelt down and allowed one to fall down my face. I hadn't allowed myself to cry in a while. Another one fell, and another, and another… and then it felt like my world turned black with sadness.

**Hey! Wasn't that dramatic! Yeah, I know, usually I hate drama but this is called High School **_**Drama **_**soo… well yeah… TA-DA! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy. I Love all of you who read and enjoy this story! 3 Thanks again to i-heart-kaoru and The Girl Who Says WOOT x3! **


	8. Don't Have Anything to Gain

**CHAPTER 8: DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GAIN**

**Waa!** **I realized I've been spelling a few things wrong and I'm really sorry! I try not to, ya know! I spelled Kyoya – Kyouya, and senpai – sempai, and Hunny – Honey, and stuff like that. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, I would actually be able to draw stuff! That would be awesome! And I'd have the ability to destroy Kyoya and his minions. :D haha**

After Mori had broken up with Mai, she went back to the way she was before, if not worse than that. She refused to talk to anyone unless it was absolutely needed and her face was completely expressionless again. Haruhi was worried about her, but didn't say anything.

One day, the Host Club decided to go to a commoner's market (Tamaki decided) and they had trouble waking up Kyoya. When they finally got him up and dressed, they went to the market. Of course, Haruhi and Mai weren't there because they were already commoners. The club accidently left Kyoya on a bench, asleep, and he wakes up to have no cell phone or any money.

Haruhi walks in to buy things for her and her dad when she sees Kyoya. She helps him and buys lunch for each of them even though she doesn't really want to.

Later, Renge shows up for a performance, and now everyone who has some part in running the club but Mai is at the super market.

Tamaki finally realizes that Kyoya is gone and reports him missing. They all meet up in the lobby. Suddenly, Mai and a younger girl walk in the room. They're both wearing the same clothes as when the club first met Mai, and now it looks like a shabby uniform. The person from behind the counter looked up. "Oh, you girls are from Heiwa Orphanage, right? Here you go!" she said smiling, handing Mai a large cardboard box.

Mai's whole body seemed bright red with embarrassment. She hadn't been embarrassed since Mori broke up with her. She took the box and looked down at the floor to avoid the club's gaze. She could feel seven pairs of eyes staring at her and the five year old with her. She grabbed the girl's hand, turned around, and ran out of the room. Tamaki turned to face Kyoya. "Kyo-YA! Why didn't you tell us this?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I didn't think the information was important."

"That's what he always says when he really doesn't know the answer," Tamaki mumbled.

As they walked out of the shop, Kyoya and Hunny were thinking mostly about going back to sleep. Hunny was also thinking about eating cake, and Kyoya was thinking about what he had told Mai when he first met her. Maybe, deep down inside, he really was a nice guy like Haruhi thought. He remembered Mai wanted it to be kept a secret, and he wondered why it would be such a bad thing for the Host Club to know she was an orphan. With a few minutes on his trusted laptop, he was sure to find out. When the rest of the club had found out Mai was an orphan just a few minutes ago, Mori's face had been sad, shocked, angry, and…confused. That was a lot of emotions, especially for Mori. _"Nothing to gain, huh?"_ Kyoya thought. He laughed quietly. _"We'll just have to see about that, Haruhi."_

**Ok, hi it's me! I know this chapter was short and everything, but I couldn't really think of what to write (my shortest chapter EVER out of all my stories! sorry :c). I actually like my other Ouran story: Top Secret better than this one cuz it's easier to write and everything, so yeah…. I know I have more people reviewing this story than my other one, so I won't completely stop it until my Top Secret story is finished because that would be mean and I know how it feels (my friend did that – you know who you are!). Sorry if this story is turning horrible! It's hard for me to write 3 stories at once. I'm not a writer, just a reader! (And a musician, but that doesn't really matter on here XD) **


	9. Too Little, Too Late

**CHAPTER 9: TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE**

**Hey everyone! I am so happy to all of you who read this, put this on alerts, add this to favorites, or put me on favorites! It makes me feel happy because when I posted the first chapter I never thought people would like my writing. And also before I forget, thanks for some requests! I will totally put them in…eventually. Thanks to:**

**Sapphy Mizuiro (new reviewer and for putting me on author alerts)**

**Pablo says hi Cx (for reviewing, putting this story on favorites, correcting me, and putting me on favorites)**

**KuroKuroTsuki (for reviewing – new reviewer - and putting this story on favorites and alerts)**

**sethrox9730 (new reviewer in last chapter and for putting this story on favorites)**

**SJ95 (for reviewing from the start, putting this story on favorites, me on favorites, and for alerting this story)**

**dreamaker401 (for reviewing from the start, putting this story on favorites, me on favorites, and for putting me and this story on alerts)**

**i-heart-kaoru (for reviewing from the beginning, correcting me, putting this story on favorites, and putting me on favorites)**

**Tommy Lou (for reviewing)**

**Shh – my pen name is pen name (for reviewing and for putting this story on favorites)**

**ohshc lover (for reviewing)**

**Explosive Waffles (for reviewing, putting this on favorites, and putting me on favorites)**

**baka123 (for putting this on favorites)**

**colorguardgirl87 (for putting this on favorites)**

**faidechi shijja (for putting this on favorites)**

**Rose-TheDaughterofHades (for putting this on favorites)**

**SakuraKiss234 (for putting this on favorites)**

**Trouble4eva (for putting this on favorites)**

**Edward Cullen's Girl (for putting this on alerts)**

** (for putting this on alerts)**

**Nerd-With-A-Computer (for putting this on alerts)**

**whitedragon92 (for putting this on alerts)**

**shootforthestars (for putting me on favorites)**

**And last but not least!**

**Melikecake (for putting me on favorites)**

**Thank you all! I know that was long, but I thought it needed to be done at some point. Sorry if I got anything wrong – I was going back and forth between 5 tabs! Either way, if you read one of my stories and liked it, you're awesome :D And FINALLY, here's chapter 9!**

**Mai's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, but it was actually more like a cot. The room was long and narrow, held about 20-30 cots, and the walls were plain. On each cot there was only a plain white sheet, a matching flimsy pillow, one personal belonging, and a school uniform to whatever school that person went to. There was also an extra pair of the uniforms we had to wear here – a long sleeved pink shirt with the words: Heiwa Orphanage written in black embroidery on the upper left (by your heart) and plain tan pants. The uniforms were always too big for the little kids and too small for the older ones. This – is where I lived. I honestly can't remember how long I'd been here, but it'd been a while…definitely _not_ my whole life though. I knew that much. I'd always felt terrible for the new arrivals here. They were in for a hell of a ride. I also felt for the ones who'd never known any other place besides this. Especially the young children thought this was just the way life was supposed to be.

I sighed. I really didn't want the Host Club to know part of my secret. It would only make matters worse. Now _he_ would probably know where I lived if _he_ didn't know already. No doubt about it, he was probably there at the supermarket earlier today, watching…waiting for the right moment. Also, now that the whole club knows, they'll probably want to visit me to make things "better" like they did to Haruhi, but this was so _not_ true. If they came…I don't know what I'd do. No matter how long I've been here, I'd never call this my home. Never.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around. Oh, it was Okimi. She was one of the younger orphans. The younger kids always seemed to like me, for some reason. The older ones and kids my age were a different story. "Will you sing me a song?" Okimi asked.

I shook my head. There were only a few times when I said no to them, and now was one of those times. I hated singing in public because I was too shy, but for them I did. Some said it was like their mommy singing them to sleep at night. But I had given up on singing. I'd sung about him – alright I'll say it: Takashi.

I couldn't even bare to think the name until a few days ago. It hurt too much. School would be starting tomorrow. I don't know how I'll manage, being in the Host Club and seeing him for a whole hour. I knew already: it would be brutal.

"You there! Come here!" ugh, it was her.

Us orphans secretly called her B#3; B standing for that swear word _everyone_ loved being called (note my sarcasm). I looked at Okimi's face. It was so sad. She looked like she was about to cry. She really liked my singing, I guess. I stood up and walked over to Ishi, a.k.a. B#3.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked as politely as I could and did a curtsy.

I felt a familiar shock of pain across my face.

"I never asked you to talk!" she yelled at me.

I nodded, which caused me another slap.

"Say…yes, ma'am," she said quietly and menacingly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, that's better," Ishi sighed. "Clean the railing on that balcony again! It's dirty. Then, when you're finished, clean the floors, walls, doorknobs, or anything else in the area. If I see one speck of dust in an hour…" she didn't finish her threat.

I'd heard it so many times, I already knew. The point was she didn't mean she'd skip around in a field of flowers, singing show tunes.

"_Well, on the bright side,"_ I thought (I always looked for a bright side), _"Now I don't have to be looking at Okimi's heartbroken face. Poor kid."_

**Time Jump**

I was half way done with the railing when I'd heard a man's voice. This was uncommon because this was an all girl's orphanage and the place looked so old and crappy, not many people wanted to look at us for fostering or adoption (the only time we had visitors). I listened. Oh no, it can't be! I recognized this voice. It was _way_ too familiar. It was _his_ voice! He'd found me!

I couldn't hear the voice anymore, so I continued my work. I thought I heard a door creaking, so I spun around. He was right behind me – the evil, murdering man. The Host Club had seen him once before when we were in Karuizawa. It was too late when I turned around. He was already too close. What could I even do if I saw him sooner? I was always too little and too late. I saw a glimpse of his angry expression right before he pushed me over the railing of the balcony. Why did he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him? And why had he been pushing me off of things lately? Why didn't he just kill me and get it over with?

I hit the ground on the first floor with a sickening crack. Sharp pain went straight to my leg. I could deal with a lot of pain, but this made me wince. My eyes filled up with tears and my face was squinted. I wouldn't dare let a tear drop though. I looked up. Darn! He was gone. I turned my head sideways and I could see the unguarded back door swinging shut. How did he keep escaping?

When I turned my head back, I was surrounded by B#1, 2 and 3, or Leiko, Mika, and Ishi. They each had a glass of beer in their hand.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said Leiko.

"Decide to have a little fun, maybe?" asked Mika.

"Slacking off on the _small_ task I gave you?" Ishi smirked.

"I-I- I was just –"

"No excuses!"

"No stuttering!"

"Git up!"

I struggled a little. My leg was in so much pain and I couldn't move it.

"I said, git up!"

I looked around franticly.

"Taking a little daybreak?" asked Hisa smoothly, walking in from the back door.

Hisa was the boss of this place. Did she happen to see that murderer who broke my leg? I knew she wouldn't tell me either way. She smirked.

"Did you get tired of your chores? Felt like taking a nap, did you?" she asked quietly, bending over so I could get a closer look at her mocking face. "Well, git up right now young missy!"

I was used to this kind of treatment. I saw Aiko and Hoshi in the background, looking worried for me. These girls were other young orphans here: both 5 years old. They were used to this too, but the boss, or the person in charge of running the orphanage (Hisa), didn't usually bother to yell and command any orphans. She tended to leave that job for the other workers. She acted sort of like a principle at school where you're sent to for getting in big trouble. The other workers were almost like vice principals and dealt with all the other kids. Hisa spit on the ground, made Aiko clean it up, and walked off to her office.

Aha! There was a wooden chair next to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. B#3 took a sip of her beer.

"Good girl. Now get back to work. I'm still checking in half an hour."

Then the three of them left.

"Are you ok?" Aiko whispered.

"Yeah, can you step on it?" Hoshi asked.

I shifted my body to place my unbending left leg down. Ack! ...

"Nope. Can't."

"Good luck!" They both wished me.

"Um…thanks."

I shifted myself up the two flights of stairs. The ground floor was for the workers, the 2nd for was for the infants, and the top floor was for all the other orphans. Somehow I managed getting up there without hurting myself too much more than it already was. I bet if this run down place had an elevator, it would only be used for the workers.

I sighed. What a horrible start for going back to school tomorrow! And I still had to clean everything. The dust I had already swept up had been spilled everywhere. The man had probably kicked it or something. You know, he was the first man I'd actually wanted to kill.

**Um… sorry if this was too confusing with the new setting and lots of new people! Please review! XD**


	10. Break Through

BREAK THROUGH

**New reviewer! Yay! Welcome to this depressing kingdom, Melikecake! XD Seriously, I am getting depressed while writing this story, but I guess people like it, so I will continue! Ooh, and did you guys read the newest chapter of the manga yet! It was AWESOME**

**Mai POV**

The next morning, I had to get up early to do my chores (earlier than usual, at least) since my leg was broken and hurting even more than last night. It was probably because I needed a cast on it, but there was no way I'd ever get to a hospital with these people running the place. Since it took me longer to do my chores, I was behind schedule. It also took me longer to get dressed, pack my school stuff in my backpack which I had gotten as a gift from the Host Club (which really wasn't a gift because it was added on to my debt) and walk to school. Instead of taking 15 minutes to get to Ouran Academy, it took about an hour. Being on an academic scholarship, it was even worse to be late.

When I arrived, it was already break time which I spent at the Host Club, so I had to sit down and pull myself up the stairs. Luckily, no one saw me. They'd probably think I was fooling around. I stumbled into Music Room 3 and sat down on the nearest pink couch.

"Mao, what's wrong?" the girls who usually request me asked, looking at my oddly placed leg.

I shrugged. I still didn't like talking that much.

When the guests were gone, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to move my leg. It hurt terribly.

"What's wrong?" they questioned, seeing that I winced.

"Eh, um…well, I broke my leg yesterday," I mumbled.

"How?"

"I uh…I fell."

"Why don't you have a cast on it?" Tamaki asked. "Is it because you're a commoner?" After he said that, his face seemed to remember what had happened yesterday (was it really just yesterday?) at the supermarket. "Oh, my poor daughter!" he hugged me.

I didn't know if I liked him pretending he was my dad. I didn't remember what my dad was like, but I didn't know if I wanted nobody or a fake family.

"Kyoya, call a doctor!" he commanded, crossing his legs and pointing his index finger. Kyoya was already on the phone.

Later with my crutches, I found out from the twins this place had an elevator. They came along on it with Haruhi and I. Haruhi came because she was carrying my stuff for me, and Hikaru and Kaoru came along just because they thought I'd be fun.

When I got back to the orphanage, I looked for a hiding spot. I remembered the doctor said many times not to remove my cast, but I had to. The workers would probably make me throw it out. I carefully avoided the alley next to the place. I found a dumpster a little farther down the road in quiet spot, so I took my cast off and hid it and my crutches under the dumpster and then slipped inside the orphanage.

My dream that night was focused on the alley next to this place I unfortunately live in.

**Flashback **

"_That'd be great!" Abi smiled at me. _

"_Thanks," I smiled back._

"_So, what's this place like?" she asked, careful not to call it an orphanage or my home, because she knew I hated that. _

_She was walking me home from school today because she wanted to spend more time with me._

"_You won't be able to go inside, because they don't allow visitors, but it's…terrible, run down, and they don't treat us very well," I told her; the only person I ever thought I would tell._

"_Oh…." Abi probably didn't know what to say, but I understood._

"_So, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked her as we were turning onto that alley next to the orphanage. _

"_I'm going down to the coast with my family! Wanna come? It'll be great!"_

"_Sure. I can sneak out the room's window." _

_I did that whenever I wanted to be with Abi when it wasn't during school hours. Of course, I got a huge punishment when I got back, but I thought it was worth it._

BANG! _**(Sorry for the lame sound effects) **_

"_What was that?" she screamed._

"_I don't know," I whispered. "It sounded like a gunsh-"_

_Right as I said that, a bullet went flying through the air and hit Abi's chest. _

"_NOOOO!" I screamed. _

_I would've been shocked been shocked because I never screamed like that before, but now my mind was racing. How could this be! I bent down. Blood was seeping out of her. I held her hands._

"_Mai…"_

"_ABI! NO!" _

"_Mai…Mai…you're a great friend….the best friend I ever had…You mean everything to me…take care of yourself, ok? And tell my family I love them."_

"_What? No! You can't die!"_

_How come whenever someone was dying, they suddenly seemed so calm and brave? I think it was because God was with them._

"_Promise me…Mai…"_

"_I promise! But please! Don't go! You can't!" With every word I said, my voice got louder and louder until I was shouting again._

"_Mai…" and then her body went limp. _

_I was crying so hard now I could barely see anything. _BANG!_ That noise again! A gunshot! I looked around like crazy, my mind still spinning. This couldn't be happening! _

_ I saw a tall, dark outline of a man with a gun in his hand, pointed towards the sky. _

"_YOU!" I screamed. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I choked. _

"_Well, I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, not sounding sorry at all as he walked closer to me._

_Even his voice was evil. I hated it already. It was the voice of a murderer! _

"_I HATE YOU!" _

_He was so close to me now, I could see every detail on his face. He bent down so we were face to face and I screamed again, in anger, not fear. _

"_Well, I can fix that. You can be with your friend again," he smiled evilly._

CLICK!_ He pulled the trigger. _BANG!

_ A sharp surge of pain went through my leg and everything instantly became blurred. I felt dizzy. I was seeing red. The last thing I saw before everything blacked out was the evil man – the murderer, running away, not even waiting or looking back to see if I was alive or not._

**End Flashback**

I jerked up, I was all sweaty. I could tell I'd been screaming again – my throat was sore. No one had woken up though, probably because they were now used to it. I had been having that dream a lot lately, mainly because I'd seen him again.

I reached under my sheet and felt the scar the bullet had left in my right leg. Now the murderer had ruined both of my legs: one with a bullet and the other by breaking it.

After where my dream left off, a lovely lady found me and Abi, and she brought me to the hospital after properly wrapping my leg with part of her shirt she tore off. I liked her for it, but she never adopted or fostered me. I was brought back here.

I sighed. I think it's about time to tell someone this, and I finally found someone that I can trust and who will listen to me.

The next day, I pulled Haruhi aside.

"Can I talk to you?"

She looked surprised that I was actually talking. "Yeah, sure!"

After school when everyone had left, I met her in Music Room 3.

"So, what's up?" she asked, sitting down on one of the couches.

I put my crotches against the wall and hobbled over to sit down next to her.

"I think I've been waiting to tell this to someone, but I could never find someone to express my feelings to or someone that will listen to me, but I know you will, and I trust you."

I took a deep breath and continued. I wasn't used to revealing stuff to people, but I ended up telling her everything: how Abi was my first and only friend, how the murderer killed her and shot me, why my leg was _really_ broken (and not my excuse I'd been using which was "I tripped and fell"), how much Abi meant to me that she was like a sister, what Abi and I used to do, what songs we wrote in a band we created, what I remembered about my parents and Abi being the only thing I had left, her last words, and the promise I had made to her. I never planned on saying that much, but I guess it was easy to talk to Haruhi.

"With that promise," I was still talking, "I try to stay out of as much trouble as I possibly can to take care of myself for her. I also am not sure if I want to have any friends since that incident, but now that I met you guys… the Host Club…I'm not really sure."

"I think I understand," she told me. This was her first time speaking since I started. "You want to honor Abi, but you want to have other friends too."

I thought about it and then I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure Abi would like it much better if you spent your time making new friends and being happy instead of just sitting alone, all by yourself. I can be your friend. We were friends already, but I don't think you wanted to believe that."

I smiled. My eyes were watery from the bad memories. Crap! A tear fell. Haruhi handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I gave a watery smile again, wiping away the tear.

This conversation was awkward, but now that it was done and out of me, I felt so much better. I had finally broken through. This feeling was worth it and…I had a new friend.

**Depression…blah. Don't worry, I'm not always depressed like this but now that I'm writing it it's making me soo depressed! And also, I got called dark AND evil! Waaa! That's so not true! I'm a sweet, innocent little girl! My cousin gets married today! Actually, 5 ½ hours ago, to be exact. Just random little fact you really didn't need to know…anyways, R&R please! I can't believe I have 40 reviews! Thank you all so much! Um…you get free cookies!**


	11. Already Gone

**ALREADY GONE**

**OMGIZZLES IM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I feel so awful that I haven't updated in so long! Mai must want to continue with telling ya guys about her life story at Ouran! **

**Mai: …T_T**

**Ok….So annnyyywaaayyysss…I couldn't update cuz yes, it's true (sadly) that I was…at band camp for a while. I know, I know, nerd alert, band geek, sucker, loser, whatever! I KNOW! Heehee ok so yes, I was busy with that, and then suddenly my boring little I-do-nuthin-all-day-except-do-geek-things life was suddenly busy! I couldn't believe my eyes! And then, before I knew it, I started HIGH SCHOOL a few days ago! It's….well…I don't know…IM GONNA DESTROY ALL THE SCHOOLS! If you wanna join, all you need is a pitchfork, a torch, a battle cry, and some skillet music! Heh, if you don't wanna join, don't ask :) So yeah, here's the next chapie! I hope ya'll like! And just fyi, I've suddenly become obsessed with Paramore! It's weird…but true! They're more than just awesome, they're DAWESOME! And I came up with like, 10 new fanfiction ideas just in my first study hall! People were lookin at me like "why the heck are you writing for enjoyment?" but whatever. I like some of the ideas I have, but now I must have at least 50 xD I don't think I'll post them until I finish the 1****st**** three stories I have already. Ok so I said I'd give you the chapter, so here it is already! :) R and R please ^_^ thank ya WAIT! GAH! Thanks to all my reviewers, and a new reviewer, YAY! I'm so happy Piper-Knight that you like this! Thank you for choosing this story to read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song, The Lost Get Found.**

**And WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS….STRONG….LANGUAGE AND BOYISH ATTITUDE! Lol love hppp! EDIT: I'm editing the swears out… :O**

I felt slightly happier since this afternoon. I also felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my scarred little shoulders. Yes, I had lots of scars on my body, but I don't remember how I got most of them. I knew I'd gotten a few here at the orphanage, but I don't know about the others. In fact, I don't remember a lot of things. It's weird…sometimes it really annoys me. Why can't I remember? Well, maybe it's normal not to remember anything, but I never really asked anyone before.

The younger kids here wanted me to sing to them again. I was going to refuse again like I had been since…Mori…left…me…but something stopped me. I looked into their sad eyes. I hated how we could have no happiness. These kids needed some laughter in their life. I didn't know how to make them laugh when I know how to though….I needed happiness in my life too. But I was sounding selfish.

Suddenly the door opened, and we saw the "caretakers." The kids around me tensed. I refused to let them get their satisfaction in scaring me. Whenever they hit me, I wouldn't even let myself flinch. Ahh….Behind them was a new girl; about 3 or 4 years old. Her blue-green eyes refused to look up. She looked extremely tired and sad. Everything about her drooped, even her curls. The workers were playing nice – for now. There was an empty cot across from mine, and that's where they placed her.

I decided to sing to the other little girls around me. All they younger kids liked to gather around my bed so they could hear my quiet and gentle singing. I didn't like talking loud, and the same with singing. Also, if I sang too loud, the workers would hear me. I hated it because the older girls thought I was showing off.

Hello my friend  
I remember when you were  
So alive with your wide eyes  
Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen  
Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'  
You wanna run but you're hesitatin'  
I'm talkin' to me

Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it  
There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
There's a man whose faith is dyin'  
Love is calling you

Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

Why do we go with the flow  
Or take an easier road?  
Why are we playin' it safe?  
Love came to show us the way  
Love is a chance we should take  
I'm movin' out of the way

Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it

I don't know why I chose that song, but it sort of reminded me of what Haruhi said to me earlier today. I was also partly singing to the new girl, me, and…sadly, Mori. Whenever I sang, I sang for him. I still loved him. No matter what, I knew. I still loved Mori.

I dreamed of about Abi again. I'd been dreaming about her a lot lately.

The next day, people were starting to prepare for the Ouran fair. It was a lot of work. At the end of the day, the doctor came again and took my cast off. Now all I had left was a little brace on my ankle. I didn't need crutches anymore.

That afternoon, I told Hisa, the boss, I had to attend the fair. She refused to let me. But then I told her who was in the club.

She's always trying to impress the rich. Her thought is if a rich person adopts one of us, she'll get a lot of money. My thought on it is to fix up the place a little first. But they spend all their money spoiling themselves with clothes and accessories and using the rest of their money to buy drugs and cigarettes. What a waste. So how could the rich people ever notice this place? It turns out, once before they adopted a girl, and Hisa was ecstatic ever since.

So now, she had to let me go. She had to. Impressions, I guess.

Once I got to the school, I got bombarded with uniforms that I had to wear. The first one was a black tuxedo with a white vest and a red bow tie. Everyone else was at the Central Salon now, and I had changed in the music room. I was late, and I couldn't mess this up. This was the one thing Hisa had let me go to.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Ne Takashi this is fun!" Hunny smiled, looking down at Mori (the only way this was possible was because he was on Mori's shoulders).

"Yeah," was all Mori said.

"Ooh look! It's Haru-chan!" Hunny laughed, pulling out his Usa-chan. He climbed down. "HARU~CHAN!"

She smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

She went off to go to her guests and their parents.

Suddenly, Mai appeared at the top of the stairs. Hunny sighed quietly and looked up at Mori. His face was expressionless, as usual. "Takashi…she's really pretty…ne?" he asked quietly.

Mori looked down sharply, almost…surprised. Almost. He didn't say anything for a while. Then – "Yeah," he replied again, looking back up at Mai. "Yeah," he repeated, meaning it this time.

Hunny's eyes widened, and then he gave the biggest smile. "She's very pretty, ne! She's nice to me too~!"

Mori looked from Hunny to Mori and back to Hunny again. Then back to Mai. And then back to Hunny. "Ah."

Hunny looked happy, and then he ran over to a nearby couch and started doing cartwheels and other hyper, gymnastic-y, karate-y things, trying to impress the guests and their parents.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

"Mai!" A lady with a good fashion sense shouted, throwing her hands up in excitement. She glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were behind her. "This is Mai, right?"

They nodded. "That's her!"

She leaned in, studying.

"Stand up straighter," she said, and instantly, Mai did. "That's it. Just mooove your bow to the right a little," Mrs. Hittachin said, stretching out the word 'move' as she fixed the bow.

She searched threw her oversized purse, taking things out and handing them to her husband to hold. Finally, she found it: a hair styling gel. She spiked up the ends of Mai's hair a little. It looked really cute.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

As Mr. and Mrs. Hittachin left, so did Mori and Hunny for the 3rd year's big project. When they came back, they brought tiny little cakes and other pastries that guests could buy for $100 each.

Everyone was happy, even Mr. Ootori. He was smiling and telling everyone around him how great Kyoya was. Mai smiled a little. She was happy that Kyoya looked content…for now.

Everything was going smoothly when…

"Grandmother!" Tamaki exclaimed cheerfully, rushing over to an older woman who had just appeared; dark make-up, hair up in a tight bun, and was wearing a fancy kimono. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Aww, that's nice," Haruhi smiled.

Hunny glared. "I hate that woman."

Haruhi and Mai glanced at him, half-surprised. Just then, Tamaki's grandma slapped him.

"Get away from me," she commanded. "You filthy child!"

Before Mai could react, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around. The chairman!

"Oh, my lovely Ma-" he glanced around. "Mao," he corrected, for he was about to say 'Mai.' "I need to see you for a second. Follow me~!"

All the way down to his office, he wouldn't stop commenting on how cute she was. He brought her to a large room, but a medium one for Ouran. Tamaki's father shut the door and asked Mai to sit down while he picked up the phone on his desk, pressing a button.

"One moment, ma'am." He paused. "She's right here. Yes. Just _one moment_, ma'am."He handed the phone out to Mai. "It's for you." He was suddenly serious.

Slowly, she took it, almost unsure.

"Hello?"

"Maya," the voice snarled.

"It's Mai."

"Yes, I know," it said abruptly. "Listen."

Mai recognized the slurred, drunk voice now. Hisa.

"People came into the orphanage this evening, looking to foster a child. They hated all the ones there. They should. Ugly little brats. Especially you. If anyone sees your face, they wouldn't want to foster you, with your b***chin' scars. But, they found your bed and other sh*t on it. Aaannnddd they wanted to know where you were. Soo we, unfortunately had to tell them, or else they'd be allowed to call the police. Or sue us. Leiko, ma freakin' b**ch of a partner told the retarded family you were at the school after hours for a club."

Mai was guessing where this was going, but she didn't dare interrupt.

"They f***in' fostered you! So MOVE OUT! Finish whatever you're doing with the," she paused, "_rich_ kids. Then get your ass over here and do chores. Extra, cuz you getta spend time with your friends," Hisa sneered. "You leave tomorrow morning when we say so. Got it?"

Mai was in shock.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Got it," Mai whispered.

"Good, you f***in' b**ch!" Then Hisa slammed the phone down, and the line clicked.

**(Wow. That was crazy considering my goal is not to swear. Jeez. But I mean, that's just how I pictured Hida talking, sooo, sorry! :o) Rofl! That meant to be :o but I had to end the parenthesis! :o) noisey guy :p EDIT: I put little **s so it wouldn't be so bad :o**

Mai kept the phone up to her ear for a second, unbelieving of anything that had just happened.

"Done?" the chairman asked gently.

Mai showed no comprehension that she heard him. He rushed over.

"Mai? Are you all right?" **according to my English teacher, alright isn't a word. Oops! I guess I should use all right now! Heh!**

He placed his hand on her shoulder. That seemed to bring Mai back to reality. She nodded and handed him the phone.

"Mai…did you know her?"

She nodded almost sadly.

"Was…is she…your mother?"

Mai jerked up, standing straight and quickly shook her head no.

"Oh…"

"I won't be needing my books anymore."

"Huh?"

"Or my uniform. And you can give this backpack back to Tamaki."

He looked confused so she added softly, "I'm moving."

"So quickly? Well, it was a pleasure to have you, Mai! My poor son. He'll be so sad you have to go so soon! I will be very sad as well. You've made lots of friends here."

Mai was shocked. She didn't believe that.

"You can leave your things the music room is over."

Mai nodded.

"Let's go back out there and enjoy this last night as much as possible!"

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

"Ne Takashi, this is great ne?"

"Yeah."

Mai felt awfully uncomfortable as she rode in the carriage with Mori, not daring to look at him. It was hard for her to focus on her guests when all her heart and brain were focused on Mori. It would be her last night with him, and they weren't even together anymore.

Hunny was right though. The carriage ride _was_ fun. It was Mai's first ride, and she loved it.

After the ride was over, Mai was allowed to pet and feed the horses. She really liked animals, and this was also her first time with a horse.

She glanced up at the sky and watched the clock change to 10 o'clock. Her last night at Ouran. She had made a friend here. She smiled. Where was Haruhi? And then she remembered – she would be leaving another friend behind. Haruhi.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

"What am I wearing?" Haruhi wondered.

"You're dressed up as a girl!" the twins shouted.

"I am a girl," Haruhi said with a classic Haruhi face.

They ignored her.

"We have to pretend to boys, remember?"

"It's cosplay," Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

Mai was wearing girl clothing, too.

They gave them each wigs, but Mai's was a little shorter and a lighter brown than Haruhi's. Haruhi was wearing a pink dress with ruffles, and Mai was wearing a white gown with puffy sleeves and little tiny designs on the bottom. It had sequins all over it. It didn't look childish though. It was beautiful and looked cute on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru had fun pinning her wig up in a cute little bun with the front pieces hanging dwon in soft little curls. She wore a tiny little tiara. Why? No one knew but Tamaki and the twins.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

"Haruhi! Mao! Are you cross dressing?" fangirls screamed in delight.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately covered them uo.

"Guys, meet Haruhi and Mao's um…cousins! Yeah! Haurhi's cousin, say 'hi!'"

"Hi…?" Haruhi said uncertainly.

"Yeah, her name is….Jamakajihaha! Mmhmm! And Mao's cousin is…Mai! Yup! Ain't it cute? They have similar names!"

The girls went moestatic. **(How'd I come up with that!)**

Mai's last night and people would actually be calling her by her real name.

She really would've loved to dance with Mori at the ball. In fact, it was practically killing her to watch him dancing with other girls. Sometimes, she actually noticed Hunny and Mori talking while glancing in her direction. It was mostly Hunny doing the talking though.

Eventually, the pain of the ball was over, and so was the Ouran Fair. Mai was surprised that she really didn't want to leave this school. She had a friend here. She thought back to what the chairman said to her earlier and realized she might've made a lot more than one friend here.

Well, she knew that she never should've made any friends, because knowing her, something would happen and she'd end up never seeing them again.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

Mai hummed as she changed back into her orphanage uniform and folded all the cosplay outfits she had to wear tonight.

She placed each outfit next to each other. Lastly, she placed the Ouran uniform on the end. She wrote a note to the Host Club and left her brace there. The club had paid for it, and since she hadn't finished paying off her debt, she figured this might help just a little bit. Then she put down all her school books and everything, including the backpack the Host Club had given her, on the floor. She slipped out of the room and met the rest of the club as they left Ouran. No one but she and the chairman knew she wouldn't be there anymore.

For some reason Mori stayed behind. Something had caught his eye.

**MORI POV! OMG FINALLY~!**

There was a stack of papers in the corner of the room. When I picked them up, I recognized Mai's handwriting. These were all hers! She must've left them there. At first, there were letters to him. Most were ones he'd seen edited before, because sometimes she used to sneak a note into my bag when I wasn't looking. Honestly, I really missed her.

I couldn't believe she was an orphan. I wonder how much pain she felt all the time. What had happened?

After the letters seemed to be poems, but on the side it said things like "chorus here." Did she write songs? I skimmed threw one.

"Stay with me

Promise me you're never gonna leave"

I swallowed. When was this written? On the top of the page was a date. The song was written the day before I said those things to her. Now I felt guilty.

After the songs came drawings of all of the Host Club, but I noticed there was a lot more of me. She was amazing at drawing too.

I thought back to what Hunny had said earlier in the evening. He didn't mind me being with Mai. He liked it a lot, actually. I knew the reason I left her was because I needed to be there for Hunny, but I hadn't realized Mai had been taking care of him all this time too without me knowing, like telling him simple things like, "brush your teeth."

I wanted to make everything better, but would she ever forgive me for what I've done? Maybe she had no one that loved her in her life but me. And then I left her.

I glanced over and saw a neat pile of clothes. Mai's clothes. I picked up the note next to it.

"_Dear Takashi, Haruhi, Hunny, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya,_

_I'm very sorry, but I have been fostered into a family, so I won't be going to Ouran anymore. I don't really have a choice, and I've always kind of wanted to be fostered or adopted. I know I have a debt to pay off still, and as soon as I get the money I will make sure to send it to you. I will make sure eventually I will get enough to pay you back. I didn't really have any friends before you guys, but you made this fun for me. Takashi, I accept that you don't want me. We had some really amazing times though, and I will remember them forever. Thank you for being the only person who's ever loved me. Haruhi, thank you so much for letting me talk to you and open up. You really listened to me, and it made me feel a lot better. Thanks to all of you for making me laugh. I will miss all of you so much and hope I will see you again someday. _

_Love,_

_Mai"_

I couldn't believe it. Mai couldn't be gone. I was still wondering if she'd forgive me or not, but I realized it didn't matter now. She was already gone.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Greatly appreciated! You will get's lotsa annoying oranges! And other free junk! Only free 99! Again, sorry for the long unupdatedness but hopefully this LONG chapter will make up for it…? **

**And when I say this chapter is long, I mean, on Microsoft word, my chapters usually come out to be between 3-4 pages long. Sometimes shorter or longer, as in 1, 2, 5, 6 or 7 pages long (6 and 7 only happened once for each). THIS one is 10 pages. So enjoy!**

**And btw I know I got my facts wrong from the Ouran Fair, but me iz lazy right now and doesn't feel like checking at the mo :D you guys feel like that sometimes right? **

**Hopefully I can get back on track with R&Ring your stories and updating mine, but I have so much homework now and stuff and I just got an iPod touch last week (WOOT! 32 GIG! AHH! IT TOOK ME 2 YEARS TO SAVE UP! I fail at saving my money ;p) and the "free time" that I had lately I've been spending watching Shane Dawson on YouTube. Makes me laugh every time!**

**But when I usually watch it is from 10:30-12 in bed so I can't really update my stories from there….not goodly anyways….is goodly a word? To me it is :) OH WAIT DARN IT MY BAND TEACHER FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL TOOK IT. GRRRR MR. C I WILL GET YA! Whoa….**

**And I COULD read your stories from my iPod, but for some strange reason I prefer to read on my computer.**

**And if there's any spelling or grammar or whatever mistakes, it's cuz I stayed up till midnight every night this week, I had to get up at 5:45 every morning this week, its 10 pages long, and I'm lazy. There you go! :p**

**I'll probably reread it tomorrow sometime and correct the mistakes I made. AND READ ALL THE STORIES I HAVEN'T READ YET! **

**I feel so awful, because I even told some people I was gonna go and R&R their new chapters, but I feel asleep on my bed! Sorry! I will read them tomorrow, I promise (sorta, cuz im not really sure wat im doin…I swear I'll try and fit it into my schedule though! Jeez that makes me sound like I ACTUALLY have a life)**

**Oh yes, and if you read my other stories too I'll be trying to update those soon too! **

**And I counted all the fanfic ideas I came up with that I remembered to write down and I have 29! So I am also working on writing the 1****st ****chapters for all of them but not posting them until all the stories I have on here now are done because it's hard enough for me to update 3. Can you imagine updating 32! **

**I'm just writing the first chapters and stuff because I don't know what to do with my life.**

**I text a guy I don't know for fun!**

…**.Perv….yes I know. Haha loooonng story trust me!**

**But…he's my age… XD**

**Ok so this author's note just made it 11 pages long….lol! Luv you guys! Review plz!**

**im predicting \/ the button is there**


	12. Still Have My Heart

**STILL HAVE MY HEART**

**OMIGOD sorry for SUCHHH a long wait for this! Stupid school… T_T heh that's my excuse meh! Actually I don't manage my time well at ALLL so I wasn't on this website for over a MONTH! I know, awful! So now I'm catching up on all the new updates I need to read and stuff so sorry if I haven't got to yours yet! I read them in order from the updated lastest (if it's not a word yet it is now ^_^) up to the newest updated story and that's how I get caught up! But I missed so much its taking FOREVER! And plus last week I had the flu -_- It sucked… Yeah… All I did was watch Avatar: The Last Airbender on ToonNick haha Don't kill me but I never watched it before -_- It always looked so weird to me… BUT I TAKE THAT BACK! I don't anymore lol ^_^ So I'm sorry for the long wait! And the only reason I got this chapter done along with the next one and two of my Harry Potter chapters done was because I did it in math class ^_^ we're learning the same exact thing as last year cuz all the kids can't remember any of it heh heh so I write! And I never had time to type it up BUT I've been on a lot more than I have lately so it has been working out well! YEEP! Ok shuttin up now here ya go!**

I met my foster family at the airport. They all had straight black hair and brown eyes and all had pixie-like faces. The parents had laugh lines and their son looked about one year older than me. The daughter was about twelve.

Days with them went by in a faze. They treated me very nicely (which was something I wasn't used to), but I was shy around them. Why did they choose me of all people? Surely someone was more deserving of them than me **(DON'T CALL ME SHIRLEY! ROFL XD sorry haha that movie Airplanes just came to my mind) **

School started. I was so used to wearing a guy's uniform; it felt weird wearing a girl's. I kept to myself and didn't let anyone get close to me. Every day, I thought of the Host Club. I wondered how they were doing…. At least I was far away from that murderer now… And I had a family to live with. I wouldn't call them my family and I wouldn't refer to the parents as "Mom" and "Dad." The kids weren't my siblings, they were more like acquaintances. The daughter seemed a little scared or embarrassed of me; I couldn't tell which. The boy though seemed interested in a relationship with me. I felt bad for him because I wasn't. No more relationships for me. Not after Takashi…

I even got my own room with a bed, a dresser, and everything. They bought me clothes now and again, I was very thankful, and I told them that frequently.

One day, a girl sat down with me at lunch.

"Hello, you're Mai, correct?"

"Yes," I stated. I didn't remember my real last name. I just told everyone it was just Mai.

"Hi, I'm Hayashi, Asa."

"Hello," I said uncomfortably.

"I noticed you were sitting alone and I… I…. uh…"

I waited.

"I'm new here."

"Ah."

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

I was in my room when someone knocked.

"Come in," I sighed.

Tanaka-sempai stepped in. She was the mother of this family.

"Hello," she smiled. "I thought you'd be here. I didn't know you were home."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's ok, I was just checking up on you."

She walked over and rubbed her hand gently on my back. "Would you like a snack?"

"No, thank you though. Would you like me to make dinner?"

I was used to making dinner from the orphanage.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. It's my son Tomoya's turn anyways," she smiled playfully.

I gave a small smile back.

**3****rd**** POV (at Ouran YEEEP)**

Haruhi sighed. She missed Mai. It was after hours at the Host Club and everyone was getting ready to leave for the day since we had just finished hosting all the girls. Everyone was in their normal spots: Tamaki in his corner of woe, Kyoya at his laptop, the twins creeping up on Tamaki planning to scare him, Mori reading a book with Hunny shoving five whole cakes into his mouth and Haruhi sitting at the table she usually sat while studying with Mai. Now she had to study alone. Mai… Haruhi started thinking about her… Then a terrible thought came to mind…

She stood up. Everyone glanced up at her. "I have something important to say to you all… It's about Mai."

Kyoya stood up too, closing his laptop and pushing up his glasses. He pulled his black notebook out of nowhere and opened it up to a fresh page. "Mai is in trouble."

Mori stood up and Kyoya smiled knowingly. Takashi still cared about her.

Haruhi continued, "she told me this a while ago... She didn't want anyone to know but it slipped out to me. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone but now I know I have to. She's in danger. A year before she came to Ouran, she was walking home when this guy... He came out of nowhere and..." Her voice got quieter and everyone strained to hear, "shot her friend," she told everyone sympathy-ly. "And then... He tried to kill Mai. And ever since that day, he's been figuring out where she is and following her. Just so -"

Kyoya interrupted her. "So one day he can accomplish his goal." He knew everything about this already.

Tamaki was in his serious mode. His hair fell so no one could see his face. "So one day he can kill her. So she's been suffering that much all this time?"

Mori grabbed a folder off the table and ran out of the room.

"Let's go!" Haruhi yelled.

**BACK TO MAI POV**

A week later in school, we were learning Japanese History in class. Hayashi Asa (the girl from before) kept talking and whispering and sending me notes constantly. I never once turned my head to look at her.

"Kei, please come up and show us on the board where –"my teacher was saying.

Suddenly a beeping noise sounded which meant the loudspeaker was turning on.

"Code blue, code blue! We have a break in!"

"Don't panic!" The teacher yelled as he closed the door and locked it. We were supposed to leave the blinds open so police officers could see inside to check to see if all of were ok.

"Over hear, over here!" he whispered.

Next to the door, there was a counter. Many hid up there as the teacher shut off the lights. The rest of us pushed desks over to the counter and sat on top of them. Everyone started whispering nervously.

"Hush!" the teacher whispered and sat on a stool.

We were as silent as the falling snow. The teacher was close to the door. Why was he sitting on that stool...?

**MURDERER POV (*gasp*)**

My heart was thumping loudly deep in my chest. She had a protector, but he was on the other side of Japan. Who would protect her now? I smiled. This was my chance to perfect everything. Right here and now. A weird beeping noise came out of nowhere.

A voice echoed, "Code blue, code blue! We have a break in!"

I smiled bigger, my eyes squinting evilly, as I moved forward. So they wanted to play this the hard way? I glanced down at the crowbar and the paper in my hand. Room A113... This was gonna be fun.

**MAI POV**

Everyone thought all was still, but I had good hearing most of the time. Someone was coming. A few seconds later, the doorknob rattled. That's when I realized. He. Was. Here. For me. No one moved. Everyone was stiff.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as glass from a little window-slot shattered. We all jumped. Soon, there was a heart-shattering creak and then a booming crack. He had pried the door open. I could not move. I was terrified.

Everything seemed faded and in slow motion. That evil man who wanted to kill me walked in calmly and pulled a gun out of his back pocket, his eyes searching for me. I stiffened even more. That's when he spotted me. He pulled the trigger back slowly; ready to shoot, when my teacher stood up quickly, grabbed his stool and smacked him until the murderer passed out onto the broken glass in front of the doorway, his gun lying next to him, still fully loaded.

Soon, I saw a flash of blue, exactly the same color as the guy's uniform for Ouran... Wait... That WAS the uniform... My brain was functioning slowly. I was still in shock. To top it all off, Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi had just walked into my classroom, followed by Hikaru, Karou, and Kyoya. Once they were in, my teacher looked extremely confused by them, as the lights turned on and suddenly he was surrounded by all my classmates.

They were saying things like, "Did you see who he was aiming for?"

And, "How did you manage to do that!"

The teacher didn't know the answer to either of those questions, but all he knew was he had to call the police.

"Mai-Chan, are you ok?" Hunny asked, his eyes full of wonder as he watched me stare into space, my chin resting in my hand.

I nodded and he gave me Usa-Chan to hold. Now that I had acknowledged them, I noticed someone was missing…

Right then, Mori walked in. Now that the teacher was on the phone, all the girls had their eyes on the Ouran guys, gasping and squealing. That reminded me of all the girls at Ouran Academy. Mori walked up to me.

"Hey."

I gasped. He was talking to me? "Hey," I responded.

Just the bell ran for our extras classes (the only classes that this teacher did not teach). He shooed us off, saying he was sorry for having us see everything. The situation here with Mori and everyone was way too awkward for me, and I still could not comprehend that the murderer would go that far to kill me. I got up off the desk and walked away. I didn't need to feel more pain, and that's what the Host Club was doing to me since I couldn't go back.

"Wait." It was Mori's voice, no doubt about it, and I felt his strong hand grab mine. I whipped around, my eyes wide. "I found something of yours…" his voice trailed off.

I jerked my hand away. He was hurting me too much. What was his point? I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I told him, "Excuse me, I have to go," and left him standing alone in the middle of the hallway with a fancy blue folder in his hand.

I walked into my English class and sat down in my assigned seat in the front row. Next to me sat a native English speaker and her and my teacher were telling each other about their weekend. I was very good with languages. In fact, I knew a lot of them. I taught myself. My teacher knew I did well in English.

"Mai, how was your weekend?" she asked in English. "Did you do anything fun?"

"No ma'am, not really," I replied.

"Oh. Nothing exciting? Just the typical hang-around kind of weekend?"

"Yes, miss," I said politely, but I really didn't see the point in talking about this.

"Mai," she wondered. "Are you from America or England? Where you were living before, did you speak English as your main language?"

"No ma'am, just Japanese."

She looked surprised but then started class for the bell had just rung again.

"So today we're going to learn about –"

I tuned her out. What were the guys and Haruhi doing _here? _

About halfway through the class, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Takashi stepped in the room. Oh no….

Everyone started murmuring: "Who's that?"

And, "He was in my first class!"

"Is he new here?"

"Why is he wearing a different uniform…?"

"How may I help you?" my teacher asked him.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Mai for a moment? She was just in the room of the break-in."

"Yes, of course! Make it quick though."

He looked at me, his expression unreadable. I could do that with my face too. I really didn't want to, but everyone was staring at me, so I got up. He let me exit first, and he closed the door behind him. I noticed the folder still in his hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mai… I miss you. Really. And you left this." He showed me the folder. I sweatdropped. That's why all of them came here? But then he continued, "I can't believe what I did. I hurt you. And me. But Mitsukuni… I felt like I was leaving him. But he is happy with us. When you left I… Well I found this. You still love me," he stated simply.

I gasped and let my hair fall in my face, blushing deeply, but I nodded.

"Me too."

I looked up, my eyes wide. Was he serious? And he was talking so much…

He was flipping through all my drawings and songs I'd written. "These are songs, right?"

I nodded.

"I can't ever fully forgive myself for what I did. I'm awful. I hurt you. And I never knew about… Him… Or..."

I could see it was hard for him, talking so much. "I forgive you," I muttered. I looked up at his perfect face. "I forgive you," I repeated, louder this time.

Suddenly he grabbed my waist and picked me up. He pulled me into the best hug I had in a long, long time.

"I promise to stay by your side from now on," he murmured.

He kissed the top of my head. I hugged him back. I missed him so much… I loved him more than anything… He was all I had…

"Hey guys, we need Mai back in the class –" My teacher had walked out just now. She had seen us hugging and kissing. "Oh, uh…"

The boy from my foster family peeked his head out behind her. "Mai, are you all righ –" He had seen us too.

Well maybe he wouldn't like me that way anymore. All I knew was I had my favorite person back. I reached over and kissed him, still in his arms. I never wanted to let go. Never.

***gasp* Yeah haha I wouldn't write this story just to have Mai and Mori break up! :O So ta-da! Hope you like! I know Mori was OOC a little (or a lot, your choice) but I had to have him confess and I know he talked a lot :D in my rough draft (yesh I had one because I wrote it in math class half asleep) Heehee ^_^" next chapter should be up soon (hopefully) So yup! Ummm… I forget… umm O YEAH! Haha wow I'm slow and why do I even have to type all this stuff out? I could just come back to it when I remember, but NO. haha cuz that's just me! Anyways I was going to give "THE MURDERER" a name, but then I thought "WAIT. HOW WOULD EVERYONE KNOW WHAT HIS NAME WAS?" Of course I didn't shout that in my thoughts although I do yell a lot in my mind…. T.T But I just feel LIKE USING RANDOM CAPS HAHA! It's weird cuz I'm like hyper but only typing… Right now I JUST WANNA SLEEP. BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK. And I'm procrastinating it by giving this crap to you! Yeah 3 chapters ready! You should be happy! But not that happy }:) Cuz it may not be typed for a while :O**

**But not as long as the long wait for THIS chapter! Heh heh… still feel awful about that… And the chapter after this is even shorter so yup I'll probably update it faster**

**And new reviewer: miyu the fangirl! Heehee I updated… :) Whoa sweet… Yeah I would ask haha but I understand for I have the same thing! *dog shows teeth and I pull out a shotgun* jk! I don't have a dog (unfortunately) and this shotgun is my brothers… ^_^**

**Melikecake: AHHH IKR I LOVE THAT SONG! Meh I don't have it on my iPod though cuz I'm broke… But on the YouTube app I do! ROFLMAOSHIDLITCOPTER! MR. C READING OHSHC! ROFFLLLLLL! Haha poor panhead! :'( **

**You: *throws him out window***

**Me: *glances at you and then runs away, grabs magic carpet and flies above him* WHAT NOW SUKAH?**

**Omggg I still need to read that! Jeez I feel awful! Haha DJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDJ omigosh my reviews are super long cyber things where I can confess all my feeling to when I'm bored too! (apparently my review replies too)**

**Dream Theme: OMGIZZLES I FUDGIN LOVE YOU MORE! … fudge… mmmmmmm… :) you don't get free periods? Well it's a study hall but I don't really use it as that… heehee playing tick tack toe in deh library… ruining my notebook by drawing and doodling and writing random things all over it… ^_^ **

**Whoa… 3 pitchforks? YOU'RE A GENIUS! *glomps* I luffles you**

**Twists in ma story? Yay! I try sweetie, I try :3 thankies! Haha I know right? Now I have writer's block on Top Secret cuz there's no plot! But I can change that! Hopefully… heh :D **

**You read this instead of watching a movie? *^_^* I feel special heehee**

**Ok the whole time I'm replying to this I'm smiling hugely, hence all deh ^_^, XD, :D, :), and :3 s ^_^ AHHH :E rofl :E he eats you :E But I ate you first so… **

**Alright is a word ^_^ And if technically it wasn't, it is now according to you and me, correct? ^.^  
FMA… alright I will! I promise! As soon as I get all caught up with all this FanFiction stuff!**

**Mmm… Seriously roasting my babies till they're crispy… Fine *hands over babies* As long as… YOU LET ME EAT THEM WITH CHUU! **

**Mai: *blushes cuz you glomped her***

**You: *stares at her and then glomps her again* ^_^  
LUFFLES YOU! Yup! You and I are probably known for giving the longest review replies, reviews, PMs, anything! **

**Cookies make you INVISIBLE xD: You haven't changed your name in a while ne? Haha I bet chuu as soon as I update this you're gonna change it so I'll have the wrong name ^_^ Stupid school made me busy… And distractions… :D and stuf… heh No excuse really :/ I'm sorry **

**It's all part of the plan for why she left… *cloud of smoke surrounds me mysteriously* *coughs* Actually there isn't really a plan… Well, there is… I came up with this two years ago before I knew about FanFiction and stuff and I didn't ever know I would like writing :O so it was just imagined in my head and I would daydream about it all the time… Actually that's how all my stories are created… I guess that's why I call myself stuckinadream ^_^ Cuz literally when I get an idea that's ALL I think about and yeah :D But the point is (what WAS the point?) I'm changing it around a little so it makes more sense and is more interesting and… Oh yeah is more logical so I don't know if my plan will change… Um… I don't even know if this makes since…**

**Aww do you forgive Mori now? Maybe? :D OMIGOD I MADE SOMEONE ALMOST CRY? Whoa… I didn't know I had that power :) But don't cry :D you is not an idiot! You is a baka! Lol ^_^ Aww you're emotional? I am sometimes too :D when I read parts of your story make me wanna cry too… But the other parts make me laugh so hard I cry ^_^ Aww and thank you for being the 50****th****reviewer! Luffles you! **

**Ok read and review please! Well, actually you probably already read it so review please! I don't know why I did review replies cuz I never have before (more procrastinating) but yup I did! ^_^ love you guys!**


	13. Every Truth That You Deny

**EVERY TRUTH THAT YOU DENY**

**New chapter! AHHHH! Um… New reviewers… thank you? And no CruellyHonest sorry I'm NOT deleting this because I don't care how many people read it or hate it or whatever but this is just here… FOR ME! And apparently for Dream Theme and Melikecake and Ooooorange on my shelf or whatever your name is now :p and *sweatdrops* the devil.. on earth… Nice one but I think I'll stick with calling you dreamaker401 :p It should have been "Nightmaremaker401." I'd believe that one when I saw it. o_o So any others who have r&r-ed in the past – THANK YOU! AND MERY (WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's make 2011 the best one yet! T_T or the SNOWYIST one yet… T_T where I am we've had more snow now than in ONE HUNDRED YEARS! Wow my computer fails… Anyways I'm not going to rant on about how much I had my stupid, old, boring, ugly - DONE RANTING – computer and just give yeh the chapie now m'kay? Love all of y'all ^_^**

**End of last chapter so you guys aren't so confused (hopefully :/) **

_He kissed the top of my head. I hugged him back. I missed him so much… I loved him more than anything… He was all I had…_

"_Hey guys, we need Mai back in the class –" My teacher had walked out just now. She had seen us hugging and kissing. "Oh, uh…"_

_The boy from my foster family peeked his head out behind her. "Mai, are you all righ –" He had seen us too._

_Well maybe he wouldn't like me that way anymore. All I knew was I had my favorite person back. I reached over and kissed him, still in his arms. I never wanted to let go. Never._

**~Mai POV~**

But of course, I had to. My English teacher told me the office needed me because they were interviewing everyone who had been in room A113 when the person broke in. She also told me that the police were coming to the school when the murderer woke up (from when he fainted) and escaped. I actually whimpered a little and Mori patted my head while I buried it in his chest. I looked up at him and then walked away slowly. How could he have possibly escaped _again?_

I walked up the stairs to my main classroom.

I quietly called the teacher's name, not wanting to disturb him.

"Yes?" He looked up from his seat behind his desk. He was obviously correcting papers.

"Umm… Apparently the need me in the office and uh… I was just wondering… Because it has to do with this morning and all…"

"Oh, this morning. Yes, that was pretty scary, eh? Don't worry. If you're still scared, I'll come to the office with you."

"Uh!" I anime gasped, my eyes widening. **(I don't know how to describe this so just picture whatever you want right here. Maybe even sparkly purple dust sprinkling out of her mouth. Whatever your sick little mind desires.)** "But uh… You don't have to – I mean I'm really not scared!" I said fast. When I talked fast and fumbled like that I _was_ scared. But the teacher didn't need to know that.

I sighed and let my hair fall in my face again. Suddenly, I felt someone patting my back.

"Come on, let's go," he said. "Everyone else who was here this morning was scared too. I'm helping out any who ask."

**~ Mori POV sukahs! ^_^ PEACE! *duck face*~**

The office… The office… Where? Ah, here. Mai's teacher said they needed her there, and I had to protect her… I heard a soft murmur of voices. One I could recognize easily – Mai's. But I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was muffled.

"Eavesdropping, Mori-sempai?" Kyoya smiled as I turned my head to face him. When did he show up…?

"Yeah."

"All I need to find is… Ok here it is." Kyoya put on his business smile. He pulled a cable out of no-where as it seemed to me and plugged it into a nearby outlet with a label above it that I couldn't read. The print was too tiny.

Kyoya walked back over with his laptop and the cable still connected. "The outlet was connected to another inside the room which was connected to their cameras."

… How did he figure this all out?

"Here," he showed me his laptop.

It showed a few important-looking people sitting behind a large desk. Mai was sitting across from them. Kyoya turned up the volume.

They were asking, "Did you know the man that broke into room A113?"

"No," Mai denied simply. They jotted this down, and so did Kyoya who had just pulled out his notebook.

"You seem really scared. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everyone was scared this morning."

More jotting down.

"According to a girl earlier, his eyes were searching for something."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you know what for?"

"No, not at all," Mai said believably.

"How did your classroom hide in lockdown mode?"

"The teacher shut off all the lights and locked the door. Then we all hid on the counter next to the door and on desks in front of the counter."

"Where did _you_ hide?"

"On one of the desks, sir."

"Did you see if he had anything in his hands?"

"A piece of paper and something to pry the door open."

There was a long pause as everyone took notes.

"Thank you very much," they said finally. "Once again, you did not know this man?"

"No, sempai."

"Did any of your friends talk about someone threatening them?"

"I don't talk to any of the others."

"You are new here, correct?"

"For a few months, yes."

"Where you were from, were there any rumors about murderers on the loose or in jail or anything like that?" A man asked her gently.

"No sir. I didn't pay attention to those things."

"Thank you very much. Your name is…?"

"Mai."

"Last name, please?"

That's when I realized, I didn't know Mai's last name. She had always been –

"It's just Mai."

"How can that be?"

"I was never given a last name."

I was shocked. How _could_ that be? But I wondered as everyone stood up inside the office, was this the truth? Mai had denied everything inside. Could she be lying about her name, also? Why?

Suddenly, the computer screen went blank. Kyoya had unplugged the cable.

"Time to go," he said.

We left the school and met the others outside. Tamaki suggested we all go look for a hotel to stay in. Little did we know, it was owned by Kyoya's family…

**~Mai POV~**

Well, I guess I was more believable than I thought, since everyone seemed to believe my lies. I walked back to my English class. Well, this was going to be a long day.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

The teacher had given us this day to just hang out because of what happened this morning. Most people talked, and Asa tried to talk to me, and I kind-of responded. That was until I pulled out a piece of blank paper. Ah, I hadn't written a song in a while…

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

When I got to the Tanaka house, I was hugged by everyone but Tomoya. They were all so worried about me, and they kept on asking questions about if I was ok and **STUFF. **I didn't like being hugged at all, but somehow they finally stopped and I said I was going for a walk in their backyard.

I walked along the little creek they had, stopping occasionally to pick up little pebbles and throw them in mindlessly. Minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching fast and heavy breathing. I turned around. It was Tomoya.

"Hey," he panted. "They didn't want you walking around alone after what happened this morning."

"Ah."

We walked in silence until he asked, "So um… That guy… I didn't know you were… dating someone. Heh!" he laughed nervously.

"Oh, um… We weren't until… this morning…"

He sweatdropped. A lot. "So you mean it was only a few seconds and you were already hugging and kissing and –"

"No, um… It's not like that," I told him awkwardly. "We uh… Were going out for a while… But then we uh… stopped… And now… We-"

"Oh, ok." He seemed really nervous. "Sorry… I was just wondering."

"It's ok," I smiled a little. I just – I don't want anyone in your family mad at me or anything… Because um… I'm really happy you guys fostered me."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Friends?" he asked.

I took his hand and shook it. "Friends," I smiled.

Then we turned around and started walking back to the house as the sun set. It wouldn't be so awkward now.

**So I'm wondering – should this murderer have a name? Cuz I thought he should because it's annoying to me to keep writing "the murderer" blah blah blah BUT then again, how would Mai know his name? Oh, yeah, well there IS Kyoya… Hmm… I need help! :/ **

**And also, I'm not sure if Mai is Mary-Sue… I mean I thought she wasn't because she's like scared of this murderer and lighting and stuff but if she IS maybe you guys could give me some suggestions of things she could be scared of too but that also fits her character…? **

**Well anyways thanks for reading! Please review too!**


	14. Love Story

**LOVE STORY**

**Yup wow an update the DAY AFTER another update! It's practically a miracle! Enjoy it while it lasts…**

"Mai! Mai!" a voice called from downstairs.

I opened up my bedroom door and went to the top of the stairs. "Yes?" my voice echoed.

"Someone wants to see you!"

I walked down the stairs quickly. Who was it? I half smiled quickly to everyone eating in the kitchen as I passed through the room to the door. In the doorway stood –

Kyoya.

My heart dropped a little. I was half expecting it to be Mori.

"I was just checking to see how you're doing with your – family," he said with a big fake smile, glancing at Mrs. Tanaka.

"Don't –" I started.

"Yes?" his smile got wider.

My hair fell in my face as I blushed. "Nothing," I muttered.

"Well, Tanaka-sempai, would you mind if I took Mai for a moment?"

"Uh, sure!"

What did Kyoya want…?

I followed him outside onto the front porch. I waited. So did he.

….

…

…

…

…

"Ummm…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Why… are you here?" I asked finally. It seemed this whole time in silence he was examining me.

"You're still in debt, remember?" he smiled again.

…. So _that's_ why…

"Oh…." I drifted off.

"Yes, and well, how are you going to ever pay us back?"

"Well… Once I get enough money, I'll –"

"How?" Kyoya interrupted.

"…. A job?"

"When?" he asked.

"Um…"

"The information Asa has given me hasn't been very useful."

He pulled out his black notebook and tapped his pen on it.

"Asa?" I asked. That girl from my class?

"I needed information on you somehow. Think about it. I need answers. Soon." He slammed his notebook shut. "Well, hope to see you soon, Mai."

He must've had everything planned out perfectly, because just then, a limo pulled up. Kyoya smiled. "I believe someone else is here for you."

As Kyoya got in the limo, Takashi got out the other side. As soon as the limo drove off, Mori and I hugged again.

"Kyoya…"

"He just wanted to see how I was going to pay my debt back," I replied. I was still in shock he hired that girl Asa. I never knew he would go that far…

"Ah."

The door opened and Tanaka-sempai peeked her head out. "Who's this?"

"He's… Morinozuka Takashi. From my old school."

"OOOooohh! Haha come in!"

We went up to my room and closed the door.

"So," he stared at me. I stared back. "Ah."

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too," he murmured. "I was wondering what happened today."

"It's nothing. It's ok."

"You can't do this alone. I can protect you. …Who was… the man?"

I sighed. "Same one as before. When I fell…"

"Ah."

Takashi could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"So I was wondering," I gave a slight tease-smile. "Why are you here?"

"I missed you. And Haruhi told us… About –"

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," I muttered. "I told her… I told her I didn't want anyone to know –"

"She told us to protect you, Mai."

"Oh. I see."

"Ah," he said simply. Then he gave a deep sigh of compassion. "Plus I missed you."

"Me too."

"I love you," he murmured.

This might be unusual for you, but he acted different around me. He could express his feelings easier. Maybe this was because I have the same problem. "I love you," he repeated, his voice stronger this time.

"I'll never leave you again," he promised. "I was so arrogant."

I stuck my middle finger over his lips, and he stopped talking. Maybe that's all he had to say. He still didn't talk a lot with me. I don't either. Silence is truly golden. He might've had more to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"No, you're not," I said firmly.

He just looked down at my finger, which was still on his lips. I slowly put it down.

I still loved you, no matter what. I understand, and it's ok. As long as you're here now, with me."

"Forever and always," he promised.

"I love you, forever and always," I repeated. "You are my life."

Then I leaned in, just wanting to kiss his cheek. Suddenly, he reached out his fingers and gently turned my face to look at his. His eyes were eager and intense. He leaned in, and our lips were together at last. I was startled for a second, but then I put my arms around his neck. Mori wrapped his around my waist. Our kissing was soft and gentle at first, but we got intense quickly **(aww man! I used intense twice! Heh oh well. Deal with it….I SOUNDED MEAN~! IM SOO SORRY! Haha results of an innocent person right there!)**.

As we got more aggressive, his strong arms got so tightly wrapped around me I could hardly breathe. Our heads slanted so we could get closer. This was the happiest I remembered being in my life. I could have stayed like this forever, just Mori and me, kissing.

But…

I stopped and pulled away.

"Mai."

"I can't."

"Mai, can't what?"

"Takashi, I just can't ok!" I threw up my hands and closed my eyes. I actually put some frustration in my voice. That surprised me. I never sounded frustrated.

So of course, I took off, racing down the stairs and out the front door again. I jumped off the porch, skidded down the hill, ran down the street on the grass of yards along the way; my bare feet getting dribbled with late afternoon dew. I took a left and continued running. I didn't know where I was going at first, I was just following my heart, but then I realized where my feet were taking me.

Soon, I came to a forest. I brushed along the paths until I found the place I came to a lot since I moved here; a huge bolder. To me, it looked like a happy face from the scratches and cuts it made. I climbed up.

Behind me was the forest. In front of me was a large, stretching field, and to my right, a deep, ocean blue, sparkling lake. To my left was a swamp, still as ever. It was so peaceful here: just me and the land. How people used to live.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. What had I _done_ back there? I confused myself. This made no sense. I sighed and then started humming a soft tune that the girls back at the orphanage had loved. Surprisingly, I sort of missed them.

Just then, I felt something soft brush against my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up. I sighed deeply. I hadn't even heard him come up.

"Takashi," I breathed.

"Mai," he answered back.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You… What… I… I didn't know you could… What happened?" he managed. I never heard him like that before.

"I… I… I don't know," I finished honestly.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. Mori gave the best bear hugs. I felt better already.

"I think I might know…" I thought out loud. "I think… I just felt too…" I searched for a word. "Happy. I… If I'm too happy then I guess to me it just doesn't seem real. I want it to be. I really want all of this to be real. But, a family? A beautiful place like this, just to myself? And… you? You can't possibly be real."

"Mai, I am. I'm here, always. I am real."

"No, you're just… you can't be. I must be stuck in a dream or something." **(A/N: PUNNNN~! Haha sorry) **I said. "When will I wake up? Will it be the day before I ever went to Ouran? The day you left me?"

Mori looked hurt. "Maim I'm sorry –"

"No. I can't. I can't do this."

"Ah."

"I just can't Mori. I…"

"It's all right if you want to leave. I understand."

"Mori I-"

"I deserve it. I left you."

I sighed. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I followed you into the woods."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because… I love you. I promised I'd be with you."

That's when _I_ hugged him, and when _I_ started the kissing again. Back when I was at Ouran, we had our first kiss, but it was nothing compared to the second one. And the second one was nothing compared to the third. It just seemed to keep getting better. Who cared if it was a dream? Either way I had Mori at this moment.

~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.~x~.

We must've been there for a while, because soon the sun started to set. It looked fresh out of a painting; the reds and the oranges blending in with the purple clouds and the soft, light blue sky. Mori jumped down off the boulder and stuck out his hand, facing it upwards, offering it to me. I placed my hand gently on top of his. He threw me onto his back. I was scared I'd fall off at first, but then I realized. This was _Takashi_.

"You're light," he commented.

I smiled. I closed my eyes and threw my head up towards the sky. When he started walking, I leaned sideways a little so we could see each other's faces.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

He bounced me a little to get me back in position and gave a half smile. I giggled softly, my eyes tiny slits as I squinted against the sun. I. Had. Giggled. Me. And it felt so good. I started laughing harder, enjoying the moment. Obviously, Mori wasn't used to me laughing, but after a while, he joined in with deep little chuckles here and there. I kissed the top of his head softly.

We got about halfway through the field when he put me down. He took my hand, and we watched the sun set together. Before it was finished setting, the moon came out; its glowing pearl colored crescent shining brightly over us.

Once the sun had gone to sleep, we realized there were more stars here, out in the open. It felt like the sky was much closer to us than ever before. We lay down on the high, yellow grass, looking up at the dark sapphire sky, the stars sparkling and twinkling like little diamonds. I pointed out some of the constellations I could find, and Takashi did the same.

I felt something lick my upper right arm, so I turned my head. The water! Gently moving back and forth, the lake water lapped against the shore, its color deep blue, almost black, with reflections of the sky above. I scooped a handful up and slowly let it drip out of my hands. My feet were aching from my run before, so I wadded in, pulling Taka along with me. I liked that nickname: Taka.

Before long, we were splashing each other and having a great time. And of course, before I knew it, the sky turned slightly lighter. Not a lot, but just a little.

"I need to go back now," I muttered.

Without even asking, Mori threw me on his back, walking back towards the forests, the wind blowing our hair back as rose petals fluttered by.

Once we reached the forest, it was quiet, but extremely noisy at the same time. Crickets chirped, frogs belched out into the night. Leaves crunched as Mori stepped lightly on them, and slithering noises meant snakes were nearby.

"Ah," I was slightly startled. Something had just flashed in my face. There it was again! "Fireflies," I pointed.

Mori put me down once again and we walked around, catching fireflies in our bare hands, only to let them go again after about ten seconds.

This was such a romantic night I had spent with Mori. Nothing could make me happier: nobody and no thing.

But, if you know me, happiness doesn't last long.

**Ahh! Ok so people want me to give the MURDERER a name, but…. What should his name be ne? Ugh stupid midterms. I HAD A DOUBLE SNOW DAY! Snow day yesterday, snow day today… That's probably why you folks get DOUBLE UPDATE! Ahaha I said "folks." Anyways, ok so having an imperfect look makes the character not Mary-Sue? Mai has scars all over her body… I mentioned that earlier but oh well! NO FACES! ! That's hard! ^-^ T_T T.T o.O o_O O_O My stupid computer thinks these faces are words T_T**

**Melikecake, your family is ghetto! Fo' shizzle! **

**TearfullPixie, I'm glad! ^_^ Makes me feel happy ne**

**Shiorixuchiha: And I love you for reviewing! **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Please, do it again ^_^**


	15. What's Today's Date?

**WHAT'S TODAY'S DATE?**

**Hello! Sorry for such a long wait! I'm back with a new chapter! And as the author of this story, stuckinadream, I am pleased to inform you that Mai has finally stopped getting chased by the murderer! Well anyways, enough for the author's note; I haven't got all day! Enjoy! I'm sure you'll all love me ;D**

Kyoya sighed impatiently. Where was Mai? The Host Club figured she left early in her happiness of no longer being chased and forgot about the club meeting. But, Kyoya needed her here. His money! That's all he cared about. Tamaki was dancing around in circles with a rose in his hand, hugging himself. "Where's Mai?" he shouted, over excitedly because the sun beams were hitting on him, making it seem like the _entire_ world just _loved _his beauty.

"Ah," Mori said axciously.

Hunny nodded and stuffed even more cake in his mouth. He said something too, but of course no one understood him.

Haruhi sighed. "Don't worry guys; I'm sure she'll be here soon! But I agree, it's not like Mai to be late…"  
At that moment, a random high school boy walked in the room, handed Tamaki a single slip of paper, and walked back out without saying a single word.

Tamaki read it slowly, but as soon as he finished, he dropped the paper to the floor, his mouth open in shock. His entire body turned white and ghosty.

"Ughhfshfkldsjfklsdj" he said.

Haruhi picked it up, staring at Tamaki with her classic, bored facial expression. She wondered what really could make him react like that. Hikaru came up on her right side while Karou stood on her left and all three read the paper. Haruhi handed it to Mori, and he, Hunny, and Kyoya read it at the same time.

Mori seemed like nothing worse could ever happen. On the paper it stated that Mai stopped getting chased by the murderer (who remains nameless to this day) because he already killed her.

As the Host Club stood in shock, a huge omnomnomagonasaurus burst through the window and ate them all.

**I got bored. XD**


End file.
